


A Straw-Hat Family

by charm13insomnia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Work In Progress, very minor slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charm13insomnia/pseuds/charm13insomnia
Summary: Harry using accidental magic moves faster than light pushes Sirius out of the way of Bellatrix spell and falls into the Veil. The Beings inside the Veil offer Harry a choice, as he can't go back he could choose where to go forwards and out of all the infinite worlds/universes Harry picks One Piece.





	1. Falling down the rabbit hole

Don't Own Harry Potter or One Piece

edited 15/06/2017

 _$$would you like fries with that$$=_ Parseltongue 

'I left my sanity behind' = thoughts

 */*/*

Harry was falling; wind was ripping at his body tearing at it sending him tumbling head over heels left and right. If it weren't for the fact he was going down he wouldn't have a clue which way was up. To make the sickening sensation worse he was constantly changing shapes trying to find one to slow his fall, it wasn't happening, none of his shapes had wings or was light enough to slow his fall, no all it was doing was making his head and stomach spin. But that didn't stop his panicked magic from trying, the fact he could barely breathe was a footnote at this stage.

He heard a noise off to one side after a series of twists and turns he finally able to turn his head in the right direction and found he was blinded by the wind pressure; it was forcing his streaming eyes shut. Being given something to work with his magic shifted his form again this time to the one without eyelids and settled for the moment. Harry grabbing the chance twisted his body once again towards the noise, that hadn't stopped crying since he had begun to fall, it had just taken him this long to even hear it in his defence he was falling through very thin air.

The noise was coming from Hedwig, well he assumed it was Hedwig his vision wasn't what he would call normal at the moment but hopping she knew something he didn't he tried to figure out what she wanted, as he fell to his doom. After a few minutes of Hedwig spreading her wings and then drawing them towards herself and angling downwards to the left did it finally dawn on Harry that maybe he should copy her. Shifting his form once again to one with arms and legs Harry streamlined his body and tried to follow Hedwig's barking cry's which were coming out thin and reedy due to the thin air.

Hedwig upon grasping the situation and stopping her own tumbling fall, had cast her senses out to find a safe place to land for her and her shape confused hatchling she saw a field of white off in the distance and her own internal magic said 'that was the closest place to land safely'. Getting Harry's attention had proved quite difficult but needs must and proceeded to guide him towards the sea of white. Using her own body to help guide him in was very taxing on her but the new power she had been gifted with had somehow doubled her size and seemed to be filling her with more energy. If she ever saw those Being again she was so going to peck them, just what were they thinking her hatchling didn't have wings and if it weren't for her own upgrade she would most certainly be dead, owls just weren't meant to fly this high thank you very much.

Harry having finally entered Hedwig's slipstream was now able to take a few moments to contemplate that fact they were still falling and after a long drop came a short stop and really hoped Hedwig had a plan.

 /*/

After falling for what felt like forever, Harry started to notice it was getting slightly easier to breath and then he hit white, it lasted for a second but totally throw him off balance once again, limbs flailing all-around losing all sense of direction. He was going so fast by this stage that he had slammed strait through a cloud and was on his way to hitting another and another and to his great surprise and confusion they were actually slowing his fall and there was a real feeling of hitting something.

After hitting a few dozen, he was falling at a more reasonable speed one where he could actually take in the view, mostly it was a whitish blue that almost seemed to be moving but of in the distance there was green. From what he could make out it looked like a bit like a forest with a huge long stick tree towering up in the middle but there was no way for them to reach it and frankly Harry didn't want to try, the strange white clouds where softly and slowly breaking his fall. Merlin it was a strange place he had chosen.

The blue white ground was coming closer by the moment and he could finally see that it was water? Bubbly foamy water, 'wow Hedwig really came through', Harry quickly raised his arms into a diving position. He rather thought no matter how soft it might look you weren't supposed to dive into water at the speeds that Harry was going and broken arms he could deal with a lot better than a broken neck or a bloody fractured skull. Harry had no more time to think he hit the water with a great splash, sending up a geyser of water and went down and down and just as he was starting to slowly come to a sto... he hit air again "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK" he shrieked.

Bloody hell he was falling **again** with a few desperate scrabbling movements where he tried to climb air to get back to the foamy sea above, he was falling again, growling to himself in frustrated rage he noticed there was a second sea below and almost wept with gratitude. This time he was going to make sure that he stopped falling because he wasn't lucky enough to have a third drop land him somewhere safe and most importantly soft. This time he landed feet first in the soft light water and quickly spread out his limbs until he slowed and kicked up. Having had the forethought to keep looking up so he didn't get lost in the cloudy water and accidently go down.

Breaking through to the surface he was finally able to breathe again, lungs heaving and desperately trying to fill his oxygen starved body. Harry shook the foamy water from his face and tried to spot Hedwig but trying to spot a snowy owl in this white world was a lesson in futility.

Just then he felt something brush past his leg, he froze for a moment having flash backs to the second task in the BlackLake and Jaws which he had watch through the grill in his cupboard when Uncle Vernon had watched it late one night, he had had nightmares for weeks after that. Then he was moving swimming away in a mess of legs and arms, in his panicked frenzy he shifted form once again and shot of like a bullet, it took him actually reaching semi sold ground before his frenzied mind calmed enough to even realised that A- he was safe and nothing was chasing him and B- he wasn't human anymore.

Wow he stared down at himself in stunned disbelief, he knew that he had been shifting forms before when falling but this was the first time he had gotten a chance to see it, he was huge and and pretty. He was to his estimation between 25 feet to 30 feet long and somewhere between 10 to 15 inches' wide* he didn't even want to guess his weight. Strangely his eyes could see in colour he didn't know snakes could see in colour he thought 'they were like cats and dogs only able to see in greyscale but then again they were supposed to have infrared'. He looked at himself in awe twisting his head around his body trying to take it all in, over all his scales where a shiny glossy black with brilliant bright red and gold markings, unknowing to Harry he also had a crest every much like the one the basilisk had in the chamber of secrets. He had also kept his brilliant glowing green eyes that seemed to sparkle as they took in his new form, just then he heard a barking cry looking up he saw Hedwig flying around his head.

" _$$Hay Hedwig, clever girlss sshould have knowns you would findss a different wayss down than through the waterss$$"_ Harry called out, Hedwig landed on a bit of cloud that jutted out from the rest settled her feathers and gave him a look as if to say 'of cause' she could perfectly understand him no matter what form he took.

Harry deciding that being a giant snake was cool and all but he wanted to see the changes to his human form, concentrating on having two legs and arms he tried to consciously shift his form, this didn't go as smoothly as his panicked shifts had. After a lot of effort and time he finally had his human body back, granted he was on all fours panting like a dog and felt like he was going to throw up and his face felt like it was on fire but he had done it. A grin cracked his face 'go Harry! Oh crap.' His self congratulation was a bit too soon, his gut rebelled and he was throwing up 'blarrr'.

Gods it felt like he had heaved his entire gut out and he shuddered looking down at what he had chucked up with morbid fascination, there before him covered in yuck was a silver necklace with a triangle symbol studded with tiny emeralds onto a locket and an egg. Oh yeah they had said they would find a way to send them safely with him, he just hadn't thought it would be inside his gut. 'Merlin his throat hurt', Harry grimaced it didn't smell any better than it looked, he was going to have to touch that, to clean them, eewww.

Just then Harry noticed something hanging down past his face, falling around from his head was a curtain of sparkling dark red**, he sat back on his heals raised a shacking hand and gave it a tug "ouch that hurt" he exclaimed in surprise. 'Oh nonono his hair wasn't red it defiantly wasn't sparkly no no no' he staggered to his feet and hesitantly pulled a chunk away from his body. It was long very long it was so long that the tips pooled on the ground and it was red, a dark blood red, he gulped "ok it's OK I can deal with blood red hair but but WHY is it SPARKLY?" He yelled, well croaked really his throat was still raw.

Totally dismissing that he was butt naked in a strange world, he was shapeshifting and standing on a solid cloud after falling from unknown heights, he had fallen through a sea of liquid cloud, yep he was totally going to freaking out about his long girly hair. It seemed much safer for his sanity.

 

 

* * *

 

*A bit smaller than the snakes in the movie Anaconda which is small for some of the snakes and other animals in One Piece.

Picture of Snake Harry can be found on Fanfiction version of this story-but brighter and more vibrant and in general body shape and looks his is the same as the snakes in the movie Anaconda

** for a picture of what Harry's hair colour looks like just Google True Blood sparkly nail polish

 


	2. Death, Fate and Chaos oh my

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction just with out the relationship between Harry and Roronoa that one will be slash free if that is more your cup of tea

**A Straw-Hat Family**

Don't Own Harry Potter or One Piece

Edited 15/06/2017

$$would you like fries with that$$ _=_ Parseltongue 

'I left my sanity behind' = thoughts

 _I am a dream_ = Dream/Nightmare

: I am a flashback _:_ = flashback

"I LOOSE THINGS" = Death Talking

 **"I am a Bitch"** **=** Fate talking

"I have many quirks" = Chaos talking

_****/*/**/**/*/**** _

_The lighting was poor and the bursts of multi-coloured lights that were flying around the room made it that much harder to focus but Harry's eyes were drawn towards Sirius. Who was springing around the dais, in front of the arch, sending off spells faster than Harry could track and cackling like a madman hitting death eaters left and right and taunting Bellatrix like it was a playground duel. Harry felt his heart clench, 'no this was wrong' fear gripped him and he dropped Neville._

_**Beat** _

_Everything slowed he saw the flash of light leave Bellatrix's wand and the world stopped. He could see everything it was as if the fog had cleared and he could see with perfect clarity the light streaming towards Sirius, who was standing right in front of the archway and to Harry's horror wasn't ready for it. Sirius was glancing at Harry making sure he was alright. 'No you bloody fool I'm not all right if you get injured'._

_**Beat** _

_His eyes were drawn to the archway with its fluttering gauzy cloth right behind Sirius and he knew that if Sirius went in then he would never see him again, he just knew. Sirius's eyes lifted slowly oh so slowly from Harry's towards the spell that was coming for him, his eyes widened and he ever so slowly started to raise his wand. Too late to slow._

_'NOOOO' Harry wouldn't let it hit._

_There was a pulse from deep within him and the world stopped._

_'Fast faster move damn you move' Harry screamed at his body to move and he did and it was like trying to move through mud, every step every movement was like he was fighting gravity itself and the very air was hardening trying to keep him away away from Sirius._

_But move he did one foot forwards arms out reaching, trying to pull himself forwards just that little bit faster. 'Oh God please just a bit faster' was all that rang in Harry's mind over and over again. All his eyes could see was Sirius standing there just waiting to be hit and disappear from Harry's life forever._ **_No_ ** _Harry would be faster he would get there. He just needed to be FASTER._

_In that frozen moment Harry was moving so fast but so slow, his heart was burning, his blood was sizzling in his veins and his lungs felt like they were filled with ice shards slicing him up but Harry didn't care didn't even acknowledge that he was tearing his body apart, he just went faster._

_With one last step he was there besides Sirius. His Godfather didn't see him, he was frozen in the moment, his eyes on the approaching light. Harry raised his arms and reached for Sirius fingers millimetres away when..._

_**Beat** _

_Harry's heart beat and the world came rushing back and Harry's body screamed in agony, blood dripping from his eyes ears and nose. For a millisecond Harry froze and the light got closer 'NOOOOOO' with the last of his strength Harry pushed Sirius of the dais and onto the pit in the floor of the room and the spell hit. The spell hit him on the upper arm, shattering all the bones in his arm and shoulder, cracking his ribs all the while sending him flying back back into the archway._

_He didn't care he had saved Sirius._

_**Beat** _

_**/*/**/**/*/**_

Harry woke up with a gasp and culched at his unbroken and healthy arm, eyes wide and spinning around trying to grasp that he was safe, that Sirius was safe Harry had done it, 'he had saved him'. The soft fluffy cloud he had been laying on was a quick reminder to that fact, as was the cool clean weight of the locket on his bare chest. The fact that Hedwig was brooding over a snake egg and he was just a bit worried over that, he hopped that Nessy wouldn't have any complications.

Harry drew his knees up and dropped his head down to rest on them as he tried to move past his nightmare but it wasn't just a figment of his imagination it had happened and if anything his nightmare made it softer less terrifying, muted his emotions. Because he never wanted to feel that way again, his world had shattered when he had seen that spell heading towards Sirius. But it was alright Death Fate and Chaos had sworn that his Godfather would live and be happy. They had promised that Harry's sacrifice would protect him.

"They Promised right Hedwig" he asked, still breathing heavily, totally sure that she would know what he was talking about.

Hedwig gave a low crooning bark and ruffling her feathers which had little wisps of fog drift out and away.

Harry's eyes watched the wisps of fog drift away and let his mind drift back to what happened when he landed on the other side of the Veil.

_**/*/**/**/*/**_

: Harry hit the ground? With a thump not thump, whatever he landed on wasn't normal, not having the breath to scream he just lay there semi conscious and not really fighting to stay so. In fact he would quite like to fall unconscious but something was keeping him awake, if not really aware.

But awareness wasn't going to be denied long as the aches and pains of his body faded his mind became more aware and awake. He wasn't sure how long he lay there or if time had any meaning here at all, he had the feeling that it was that sort of place.

Just then his musings where cut short by a voice that both boomed and whispered at the same time, the noise echoed through his head and body making his very cells vibrate. Merlin was he glad that being dead, and he was sure he was, meant that pain of the body was a thing of the past or he would have been severely put out. Unluckily for him the voice was joined by two other and they were having an argument not that he could understand them but he had heard enough arguments to know when he was hearing one.

Waiting for his body to stop vibrating was proving futile, he hesitantly lifted himself up with his good arm and took a look, after blinking the blood from his eyes he blearily looked at the figures that were interrupting his death. They shone it seemed as if they lit from within, making it even harder to make out their features or defining characteristics, but he thought he could guess their gender? That last one was a bit iffy.

The first one, the one that also seemed to be the most annoyed was female and was waving her hands around and looked close to stamping her foot at the smallest one, he and he was almost sure it was a he seemed to be knocking back all the arguments of the female while the last appeared to be listening then making comments that sounded like he thought the whole thing was a joke and inciting the wrath of the female. Then the taller male? Turned and pointed at Harry, causing the other two to fall silent and turn to look at him.

Their gaze felt like the sun had turned to liquid and fallen on him, oh how he wished he could fall unconscious but somehow as they came closer their presence became muted as if they where purposefully dimming their light, as if they actually cared about his comfort? 'How considerate' he thought sarcastically.

Upon reaching him the female was the first to speak.

" **Well what have you to say for yourself? Do you know how much planning and weaving you've disrupted? Well do you?** " For all that she was now understandable her voice still hit him like a ton of bricks.

Harry hadn't really been paying attention to her or the taller male, his eyes where fixed on the small male, the teen that looked just like him right down to the blood on his face and the lightning scar over his eye. Until her voice broke through his stunned confusion.

Harry asked in stunned disbelief "are you me?" In a hesitant voice to the look alike.

The look alike lifted an eyebrow and simply said "NO" in a whisper echo

"Then why do you look like me?" Harry just got out before his throat sealed up, it was very hard to talk with a body as badly damaged as his was even if he couldn't feel the pain of his injures.

"I AM DEATH! DEATH DOSE NOT HAVE A FORM I JUST MIRROR THE FORMS OF MORTALS WHEN WE COME IN CONTACT" Death replied.

Harry already sure he was dead, logically assumed that since Death was there he was there for Harry. To take him onwards to the afterlife, he was quite looking forwards to joining his parents even if they were probably going to be mad at him for dying so soon. Harry was wrong well half wrong, Death was there for him just not to take him to the afterlife.

The female growled actually growled the sound filled the misty landscape and sent shivers of terror up and down Harry's spine. Harry and the other two turned towards her.

"YES?" Asked Death. And Harry really wished he would stop taking, having something else talk out of his body with a voice like that was really messing with him.

" **HE** " the female said pointing at Harry " **has thrown my whole plan amuck he has disrupted the weave, pulled apart the timeline he wasn't supposed to fall through the Veil, he has destroyed everything** " she complained.

Harry froze at those words 'oh God what had he done. Had he made everything worse.' Harry started to hyperventilate, his already ragged breathing became nonexistent his mind started to shut down when...

The tall male spoke for the first time in Harry's presence "Now Now don't get your knickers in a twist just because your rather lame and boring plan was derailed doesn't mean you have to lose your what's left of your marbles" he said with a thundering voice that seemed to have multiple tones both female and male speaking on top of each other, it was incredibly disconcerting.

Harry shocked right out of his panic attack, turned in hope towards him, the being grinned down at him. "I rather like this new twist much more interesting haven't seen anything this enjoyable since that incident in New York at the bank. You know with the niffler, didn't laugh so loud since that Roman horse thing. Ah those where the days" he said with fond reminiscence. Harry was just lost New York bank and was he talking about the Trogon Horse wasn't that Greek?

The female had a look of disgust on her face as much as Harry could make out " **well what are they supposed to do about that Riddle brat? He"** she said testily pointing at Harry " **was supposed to take care of it. I made it that way, its prophecy. Cast in stone".**

Oh would they please stop with the shocks 'please' he couldn't take much more before his mind snapped, and did that mean that she was Fate? That him being the Boy-Who-Lived was her fault. If he had had any energy at all, he would have been strangling her, his life was destroyed because of her prophecy. The pieces where falling into place now, why Voldemort had come for him, why he had survived and why nearly every year they clashed. It was because of her; Harry mastered all his strength and levelled her with his most hate fill gare. The hate he had felt for Umbridge and Voldemort had just been knocked of their pedestals, in his mind no his whole being he had none left for weak pissants like them, no all his loathing and rage was now solely focused on Fate.

The tall male who he still hadn't figured out yet gave him a covert thumbs up, like he knew what Harry was feeling and approved. Harry reasoned that he thought it was one big joke.

"WELL IT IS A GOOD THING THAT HARRY HAS BROUGHT THE HORCRUX WITH HIM THEN. I CAN FINALLY DEAL WITH TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE LIKE I SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DO YEARS AGO." Death stated "IF YOU HADN'T PROTECTED HIM WITH YOUR WEAVE I COULD HAVE GRABBED HIM IN THE BLITZ LIKE I WAS MEANT TO BUT NO YOU HAD TO HAVE YOUR DARK KNIGHT.s TO ADD COLOUR AND DEPTH TO THE WEAVE".

Harry lunged up at Fate levelling himself up off the ground, arms broken and whole reaching forwards to grasp her neck desperately trying to dig his fingers into her marble flesh, all those lives ruined just for some colour **'** ** _He Would Kill Her'_**.

Fate so shocked by the fact that a mortal, a broken mortal and one of her chosen children, would dare try to harm her Fate the Weaver of All that she just stood there as still as a statue as Harry tried to choke the life from her. Death just watched, it was the tall male who actually did something; he gently pulled Harry away from Fate and cradled his broken body in his arms. Harry was sobbing in impotent rage; he had never wanted to kill someone so much. "Shhhh its ok it's not as bad as old Deathy made it sound, colour and depth are needed. The weave would stagnate and decay if there wasn't any colour. Shhh there there calm down" he said as gently as he could all the while rocking Harry back and forth.

Harry was actually to his surprise rather comforted by the strange male and his sobs quietened and if he had been anywhere else would have fallen asleep after all the great upheavals he had just gone through, he rather thought 'he deserved a good rest'. Gathering his voice Harry turned his head up the man holding him and asked who he was. The man sparkled causing Harry to close his eyes for protection "why I'm Chaos couldn't you guess?" Harry just gave up at this point.

Death decided it was his turn to save Harry now "HARRY JAMES POTTER I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO DEAL WITH TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE" Death stated to Harry, Harry just stared back his emotions all used up.

Chaos rolled his eyes and explained to Harry "you have a what you humans call a horcrux a piece of someone's soul that they have torn out and placed in a vessel so they can cheat old Deathy here" and Harry thought he hadn't any emotion left well he had been proven wrong. He still had horror and disgust, he had some of Voldemort's soul in his scar because where else could it be, being dead was doing wonders for his deducting skills.

Harry looked at Death and gave a jerky nod. Death not wasting anytime reached out and touched Harry's scar with his finger, it felt like an ice shard was digging into his skull and as he pulled his finger away with it came a throbbing red light that came to hover above Deaths hand as he stepped back.

'Yep now defiantly' Harry was through, this was the last straw, with a whimper Harry turned his head into Chaos's body and tried to forget what he had just seen. It wasn't working; Harry's mind was breaking as shudders began to wrack his body. Chaos looked down at the small wizard in his arms and gently sent a small bit of his power through the little Breaker of Fates Web and carefully started healing the fractures that where forming in the wizards mind and soul.

Harry was left with a floating feeling as everything seemed to be muffled, his emotions dulled and they where no longer playing havoc with his mind and soul. As Chaos soothed and healed Harry, Death was turning the disgusting red soul piece into a rope. Harry feeling able again to join the group turned his head just in time to see Death fling the soul piece/lasso out into the void where Harry had been thrown in.

_**/*/**_

On the other side of the Veil seconds had past, everyone was frozen in shock staring at where the Boy-Who-Lived had vanished after an impressive display of accidental magic. Sirius let out a howl of despair and franticly tried to climb back up to the Vail 'he was going to follow his bambi, he had left him behind once he wasn't going to do that again'.

Remus lunged for Sirius 'he couldn't lose them both or he would bloody well follow'.

Just then a sickly red glowing rope flew out from the Veil and out of the room, heads turned to follow, nothing had ever come out from the Veil before, Sirius had a flash of hope maybe he could get Harry back.

Unseen to all in the room, the head of the soul rope split into six strands the first one grabbing Voldemort as he entered the Ministry of Magic. The second heading for Little Hangleton to the Gaunt Shack and grabbed a ring with an interesting stone. The third threaded its way to Malfoy Manner and grabbed a snake twisted and seeped in Black magic. The forth winded its way to Grimauld Place and into a little cubby belonging to the Black families house elf and grabbed a silver locket. The fifth went down into the goblin bank Gringotts made its way to the Lestrange volt disregarded the many protection's and went straight in and grabbed a small gold cup. The last strand made its way to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry through stairs and passageways till it came to the Room of Requirements there it stopped paused then moved back and forth three times in front of the wall till a door appeared went in and grabbed a diadem.

This happened so fast that no one had a chance to react when in the Veil Room the glowing rope was pulled back bringing with it Voldemort and an assortment of objects, Dumbledore just had enough time to turn his head to see Voldemort's surprised snake face before he was pulled into the Veil. Never to be seen again.

_**/*/**_

Harry had turned his head just in time to watch Death throw the soul rope and looked enquiringly at Chaos for answers, he didn't disappoint "Deathy is using the soul fragment he pulled from you to bring the rest of it here" Chaos rumbled. Harry's mind jumped back to the chamber of secrets.

'But what about when I stabbed the diary' he thought really hard at Chaos, he just couldn't talk anymore and Chaos had seemed to be reading his mind the whole time he had been here anyway.

Chaos's chuckles sounded like gongs clashing together, "why little wizard you destroyed that piece. It's gone gone for good, not even Deathy can gather it" Harry wasn't sure how he felt about destroying a piece of someone's soul but Chaos's magic was keeping the emotions from effecting him too much and he dismissed it to be contemplated later, if there was a later.

Fate was muttering to herself that " **this wasn't the way it was supposed to go** " and was slowly resigning herself to the thought of having to reweave entire sections of the web, she really wished she could get drunk.

Death pulled back the soul rope bringing with it Voldemort and some other things, one of which was the snake that had attacked Mr Weasley, Harry felt his eyes widen as the implications of that hit him but that was all the reaction he was capable of.

Voldemort came through the Veil snarling death threats falling from his lipless mouth when he saw Death he froze _"$$_ _What is the meaning of this? Explain?$$_ '' He demanded to the figure that was wearing his form, it had no connections to him so it wasn't a horcrux he was sure of that fact.

Death simply said "NO" in a voice as warm as the arctic circle. And lifted his arm and tapped Voldemort on the head, Voldemort's body seized up looking like he had been hit with a Petrificus Totalus but his eyes said it wasn't that nice, they were bulging in pain as his body slowly unravelled and all there was left was a sickly ball of red glowing light:

_**/*/**/**/*/**_

 


	3. In For a Penny in For A Pound

Edited 15/06/2017

$$would you like fries with that$$ _=_ Parseltongue 

'I left my sanity behind' = thoughts

: I am a flashback _:_ = flashback

"I LOOSE THINGS" = Death Talking

**"I a Bitch"** **=** Fate talking

"I have many quirks" = Chaos talking

_****/*/**/**/*/*** _

 

_**/*/**/**/*/**_

: A sickly ball of red glowing light that was left to hover to the side as Death dealt with the rest of the soul shards. Harry watch in muffled shock as Death twitched the red glowing soul rope and where Voldemort's had been was a spitting mad Nagini, venom was dripping from her fangs and the most disgusting language was being spewed forth from her, as she tried to wriggle out her bindings.

Just as with Voldemort Death touched her head freezing her in place but unlike Voldemort her form didn't unravel, no it sagged and began to look... ill as Death pulled the piece of Voldemort's soul from her and pushed her to the side.

Chaos watching the process with a lot less interest than Harry, he was more interested in Harry than Voldemort. Voldemort was so cliché, stuck in the paten that Fate had woven for him. Oh Tom hadn't been a puppet on Fates strings he could have exerted his will, free will was a thing, and changed his fate. Moulded it more to his liking, he could have made his life better but no he had charged full steam ahead down the worst path possible for him.

Harry now, had while up till this point followed Fates weave but he had nudged it, moved it around, moving his thread on to the better paths, he had given his already colourful and light thread sparkle. Granted this wasn't strange for the children Chosen to be The Change Bringers but Harry had gone further than most he had broken the threads binding him, again others had done this but taking himself out of the weave entirely, it was unheard of. So Chaos was a lot more interested in Harry than broken old Voldi.

So when he felt a flash of concern from Harry directed towards the snake he was intrigued. Harry whose sanity was being held together with Chaos's own power his emotions muffled to give him time to rest before he had to choose. Was concerned for another, this kid was unreal.

Glancing at the pitiful form of the snake, he cracked a grin "Do you feel sorry for it?" He asked Harry.

Harry glanced up at Chaos then looked at Nagini whose body now looked diseased. She had lost her fire and was hanging limply in the soul bindings, he glanced back at Chaos and thought 'Yes' and returned to looking at Nagini.

Chaos strolled forwards until he was standing with Harry right in front of Nagini she didn't even twitch "Hay Deathy don't you think leaving the job half done is kind of pathetic." He taunted Death.

Death stopped, while Harry and Chaos had been contemplating Nagini he had moved on to the other objects. He only had the locket and the ring to go, "JUST WHAT ARE YOU INSINUATING CHAOS" he almost sounded peeved, a bit of star dust lost in the void between stars.

"Oh I'm not insinuating anything I'm telling you if you start something you shouldn't leave it half done. Just look at this snake she's not in any fit state at all; you're not going to leave poor Harry with a dying snake now are you?" Chaos goaded Death.

Death stalked over to where they were standing, Harry didn't know his body could stalk, he would have to practice that because that looked bloody scary, "WHAT DID YOU HAVE IN MIND CHAOS" Death ask.

Chaos replied in the strange language they had been speaking when Harry arrived. Their voices where only half in this world and half not, Death actually raised his eyebrows and replied in the same language. Harry was glad they weren't speaking as loudly as the first time but it was still painful, the only saving grace was after every word Chaos's magic surged through him healing the hurt until the next word where it inevitable had to start all over again. This went on until they came to some sort of arrangement and Death reached once again for Nagini.

Taping her again only this time once he pulled his finger away it came back with a shadowy dull lit snake impression, it gave off the same feeling as a dementor to Harry except in the form of a snake. He shuddered and huddled into Chaos, Harry didn't want that thing near him, Death and Chaos contemplated the shadow snake until Death wrinkled his nose in abhorrence and grabbed the shadow snake in his hand and crushed it into nothing.

Harry was so surprised about Death showing any emotion at all that he didn't notice Chaos reaching forth and changed what was left of Nagini into an egg until he had placed it in Harry's hand. Harry looked at the egg in his good hand where his fingers where gently gripping it, it looked a good deal like an ashwinder egg, the kind he used in potions except it didn't glow. In the wake of his surprise at Deaths emotion Chaos's magic had once again swept through Harry quietening any emotion and all he could come up with was a dull protective instinct.

Death turned back to his self appointed task of gathering Voldemort's soul shards, and Harry turned his sights to those already processed, the cup unlike Nagini glowed brighter and looked much better so did the funny looking necklace. Voldemort obviously had a thing for jewellery and shiny things, two necklaces, a ring a golden cup, the snake diary and Harry were the odd ones out.

As Death finished with the last horcrux, the ring, he pulled all the fragments of dull glowing soul together including the rope, dropping the empty soul containers to the ground and compressed the soul fragments together forming them into a ball of malevolent red light. Harry thought back to when the dementors had started to pull Sirius's soul from his body and thought 'they look nothing alike' it wasn't just that they shone with different colours but Tom Riddle soul just looked wrong.

"Yep that's because your godfather never ripped his soul to pieces, although eventually old Tommy boy is going to be grateful that you dragged him here. It's the only way his soul will heal and enter the wheel of reincarnation once again. Another reason it looks so sick is because it has been ripped from the Allsoul that everything comes from and returns to". Chaos parted with this world changing info as if he was commenting on the weather. Harry just internalised it and promised himself to stay well away from ever thinking about it ever again.

Death contemplated the soul in his palm tilting it every which way until he was sure it was as good as it was going to get and popped it in his mouth and swallowed. 'Nope no way Harry didn't just see Death wearing his body eat Voldemort nope nope nope'. Chaos's magic was really getting a work out keeping Harry sane.

Death not paying any attention to Harry picked up the ring and pulled off the black stone, holding the stone up to his eyes checking to see that it was undamaged he cast aside the ring. Happy as Death could get he now turned to Harry.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER I WOULD LIKE THE RETURN OF MY CLOAK NOW" Death demanded.

'Cloak what cloak the only cloak he had was his father's invisibility cloak and if Death wanted it he could go hang, it was one of the only things he had of his dad'.

Chaos giggled actually giggled! Death Fate and Harry turned to stare at him it wasn't often that a personification of a primal force was reduced to giggling; granted Chaos was weird, but giggling?

Once he had calmed down he once again took up the job of being translator for Death, for the primal force that interacted the most with mortals he was very bad at communicating with them.

"What my esteemed and introverted colleague was trying to ask was if you would kindly return the cloak he lent the founder of your family, because it is a part of his very being and without it, he is less than he was with it and he would greatly appreciate its return. Your forefather was actually meant to give it back when he died but that part of the bargain got lost in translation and your family was able to keep it because of a loophole". As Chaos spoke Death started to look as annoyed as his expressionless renditioning of Harry's face would let him and Fate burst out laughing.

" **Ha ha ha hahahahahahhah that's what happen to you oh my ha haha ha ha just wait till I tell everyone"** laughing uncontrollably Fate made plans to use this to her best advantage, everyone had tried to figure out what had happened to Death and now she knew ha ha ha ha ha.

Death scowled at the laughing Fate and then glared at Chaos, that dead eyed stare had at its very blackest depths the glowing light of an incoming meteor, that look said 'just keep pissing me off... if you dare', it was one bloody scary look and Harry didn't want it directed at himself.

Harry closed his eyes and sank deep into contemplation, 'his dad's invisibility cloak, the only real keepsake he had of him, had belonged to Death a piece of his very being'. Harry had been walking around in a piece of **Death** for years, he would never sleep again, and thank god he was already dead. Harry had now done what his ancestor had failed to do; he had brought the cloak back to Death. Well on a positive note at least he would now get to actually spend time with his dad, he wouldn't need the cloak in the afterlife. It was rather scary to think that a being as strong as Death could get weakened, if it weren't for the magic that Chaos had spread through his mind he would be a lot more curious about the how, what and why but as it was he could only feel tired.

He looked into Deaths eyes, which had returned to neutral while he contemplated, and nodded, Death bowed his head ever so slightly in thanks, surprising Chaos and Fate. He beckoned with his hand and Harry felt movement from his pocket and the invisibility cloak slipped free and rushed to Death twirling around him as if glade to be back until it came to rested on his shoulders and turned invisible.

Harry felt his eyes burn but no tears fell, he blinked them away, what did he have to cry for soon this would all be over. Chaos who had been smiling at Harry selflessness felt his eye twitch at that last part; very soon Harry was going to get a rude awakening about his death status.

It was Fate who brought up the fact that the two objects were missing the third, she couldn't see what they were before but now she knew, she wanted them gone it was no wonder she had so much trouble guiding what happened on that Earth, there were pieces of bloody Death scatted around.

Death nodded, this time he changed the black stone into a black rope, which to Harry's eyes was trying to suck all the light around into its self, and it was rather fascinating to watch. Once again Death cast the rope into the void like space.

 

_**/*/**_

On the Living side of the Veil moments had pasted since the Dark Lord had been dragged into the Veil and both sides waited for their saviours to return. There was a universal jump from both groups, as for the second time in all of history something emerged from the Veil, a rope but this time a black light sucking one.

They had just enough time to wonder what it wanted when it shot towards Dumbledore, the light panicked 'were they going to lose both their leaders' and the dark felt a flash of triumph obviously their Lord was behind this. When to their collective shock the rope grabbed Dumbledore's wand and returned to the Veil.

Dumbledore tried to grab his wand back but the black rope was gone in a flash. Now truly panicked Dumbledore actually tried to follow his wand into the Veil, he made it a few steps when from behind something swooped past his head.

_**/*/**_

 

On the other side of the Veil Harry watch with distant curiosity, what could Death be summoning now? He blinked in shock when a familiar wand was being held by Death, that... that was Dumbledore's wand _he_ had had the other piece of Death, was that why he was so powerful? With the way Dumbledore had been treating Harry all year he wasn't willing to give him the benefit of doubt.

Then to Harry's surprise the wand grew until it was a long knobbly staff reaching above Deaths head, he then turn it horizontal in front of him and pressed the black rope to its head, Harry felt his jaw drop the rope became a black light sucking blade, 'it was a scythe Death's bloody scythe'. 'Wow!'

**"Uh huh I knew it! You had lost your scythe, that's why you've been going around with that bone sword. Yes that means I win the pot"** Fate did a little dance to Chaos's amusement and Deaths annoyance.

Harry was wondering if now he could finally move on, everything seemed to be taken care of.

Chaos winced this wouldn't go down easily, taking a breath he took a seat on thin air and sat Harry so he was facing him "Harry you're not dead" he said softly but firmly.

Harry blinked once twice and "hu?" Was his intelligent response.

There was a collective wince from Death Chaos and Fate, Oh Yeah this was going to go down swell.

"When you came through the Veil you where carrying Deaths Cloak, had a soul piece not your own, blood magic binding you to the owner of the soul piece, and combined with your mothers protective magic and being Fates chosen well, this gave you an immunity to the Veil's power" Chaos gently explained.

Harry grabbed onto the magic that Chaos had threaded through him for dear life.

'Oh dear Harry wasn't taking this well at all' Chaos pushed a bit more power through him.

Harry felt like he had drunk three calming draughts at once, when Chaos stopped pumping him full of calming magic what a strange thought 'Chaos using calming magic', and he was able to ask "what does that mean for me?"

"Well, because of the rules of the Veil you won't be able to return through it and your soul will wither away if you stay here... so we will send you to a new world" Chaos told him strait out.

"But but Death was able to send the ropes back through?" Harry pleaded.

"THAT WAS ONLY POSSIBLE BECAUSE I WAS HOLDING THEM AND COATING THEM WITH MY ENERGY, I WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO DO THE SAME TO YOU" Death add.

Harry felt tears fall from his eyes, he wasn't dead, he wasn't going to see his parents and grandparents and everyone else he had seen in the Mirror of Erised. He couldn't go back he couldn't see Sirius again Remus and Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna, Ginny everyone at Hogwarts and the Weasleys, well he wouldn't mind not seeing the Dursleys.

"Kid you will still get to see your family again when you actually die and if you live long enough when you do die your friend from your old world will be waiting for you. Or if you kick the bucket to soon you can wait for them to die but the point is you will get to see them again. The real point I'm trying to make is that you live, don't waste your second chance on what you've lost but embrace your future and meet new people, make a new family". Chaos was staring deep into Harry's eyes as his words engraved themselves deep into his psyche.

"You're not bound by Fate's web any longer" Fate gave a huff of annoyance at that "you will be free to make your own choices and have a whole new world to explore" Chaos was getting desperate by this stage he was starting to rip of Disney lines.

There really wasn't much Harry could do, his options had been spelled out for him and he started to tightened his good hand in frustration when he was reminded of egg he was still holding. "What about her?" He held up the egg.

Chaos held in a sigh of relief, if Harry had fought them on this it wouldn't have turned out well for Harry. Death owed him a large debt and if he had tried to use it to return or die Harry's soul would have been greatly harmed, if not destroyed.

"Why she will be going with you, the same with all of these" he said pointing at the other things Death had pull through the Veil.

Harry looked at them two necklaces a gold ring and cup, well he could always sell them he thought.

Chaos smirked at Harry's totally unenthusiastic response to that idea; he really wasn't impressed with wealth. He decided to enlighten Harry to their true value "you didn't think that Voldemort would use just any old object to store pieces of his soul do you?" He summoned the funny shaped necklace "this is Ravenclaws Diadem it helps the wearer clear their mind and sort their memories, sound familiar?" He asked with a smirk.

'NO way that thing gave the wearer Occlumency shields' Harry's mind stuttered 'if there were objects that could do that why didn't Dumbledore give him one instead of making him have lessons with Snape?' Harry tried to get angry but Chaos's magic was too strong, he would have a good rant later he decided.

Chaos snorted "these things don't just grow on trees you know. This was made by Rowena Ravenclaw, it was her life's work unfortunately she died before she worked out an easier way to make them." Harry was suitable impressed by this new knowledge and sickened by the fact that Voldemort had gotten his hands on it and perverted its true functions.

"This" he held up the cup "was Helga Hufflepuff it had been in her family for years before she claimed it, it has the power to purify all liquids, put any tainted liquid in and it will be purified and taste as sweet as nectar from the Gods." Harry could defiantly see the benefit of that.

He held up the ring with the missing stone "This is solid pure gold that has been in close contact with a piece of Deathys power annddd I have no idea what that would do to it but power is radiating of it" he said with blasé humour. Harry could do once again nothing but stare.

Death stepped forwards and said "THE RING HAS BECOME A OBJECT OF POWER IT CAN BE USED TO SUMMON ME IF THE BEARER IS WILLING TO PAY THE PRICE" Fates eyebrows went up, that was some serious mojo, then they furrowed was Death trying to lessen his debt to Harry with a lesser summoning object that he would have to pay a price for using. Chaos she noted was giving Death a hard look, so he had noticed as well Death wouldn't get away with short changing Harry.

Chaos would get back to Deaths debt later he held up the last but most defiantly not least object "This was Salazar Slytherin's" and he opened the locket to reveal a portrait of Salazar Slytherin. "Now I don't want you to think that I'm giving you a magical portrait of a dead Dark Lord I want you to think back to your own brushes with the media and just think what a thousand years would do to your reputation?" Chaos said chidingly.

Harry winced 'ugg' he didn't even want to contemplate what the media would do to him. The portrait was waking up "swá hwæne cædmon befón sylfum mec" he demanded.

Harry turned his head to A Look towards Chaos 'you're giving me a portrait that doesn't speak modem English'

"No I'm giving you a portrait that speaks old English and Parseltongue" he seemed quite proud of this fact; it was Death that pointed out the flaw in that plan.

"YOU DO REMEMBER THAT I REMOVED THE SOUL SHARD FROM HARRY JAMES POTTER THUS TAKING AWAY HIS ABILITIES TO SPEAK PARSELTONGUE?" He asked Chaos.

Salazar was listening closely to the new Beings that had hold of his locket and if he had it right, he was being gifted to the young wizard who didn't speak Anglo Saxon and once had held the ability to speak the language of Snakes. He took a long look at the boy short messy hair, green eyes, short malnourished status and covered in blood, bruises and if he wasn't mistaken had multiple broken bones. His clothing was too regarded to really tell its quality but he suspected it was low, on the other hand he was being held tenderly by a Being of Power. This boy had more to him than meets the eye.

Damn his curiosity it had gotten him into more trouble than Godric had and he cleared his throat " _if you open the back of this locket you will find the answer to your dilemma_ " he informed them, only the Being of Power understood but that was fine.

Chaos smacked his fist into his palm, Harry's body kept mobile with his power. "That's right I knew I was forgetting something" Death and Fate were unimpressed. Chaos gently flipped the locket around and opened a secret compartment in the back and pulled out a tiny thin vial of what looked like blood.

"This is how you will be able to speak Parseltongue as well as getting some nifty bonuses" he said with glee.

Harry was quite weary of anything that made Chaos this excited, waited for more information.

Chaos pouted "you're no fun" he whined.

"Ok it the blood of a Naga, willingly given hearts blood, this will allow you to transform into a Naga. Allowing you to understand Salazar here and your new pet" he said pointing towards the egg in Harry's hand.

'You want to transform me into a Naga? Which I can only presume is some sort of snake thing' Harry thought at Chaos incredulously.

It was Fate who answered, seeing the consternation on Harry's face " **Naga's are beings that are able to shift their forms from Snake to half human half snake to full human bodies. There are a few different verities but the blood in that vial is from an Indian Naga they have a greater connection to water and are often mistaken for nature spirits. They are very curious and bring good luck to those whom they favour and they also are good at seeking out treasure and guarding it."** She decided in a rare show of compassion to leave out they are also seen a fertility gurus.

Chaos took up the sales pitch "Naga's are also a lot hardier than humans have longer lives and have great health and healing capabilities. You see when we send you off to your new home it will most certainly be a bumpy ride and while we will take every precaution we would much prefer to hedge our bets. Also I would like to draw your attention to your luck so far, don't you think that if you had had a body as strong as say that half giant friend of yours your adventures would have gone better?" Chaos was laying it on thick now, Harry wouldn't be that strong at least till he was a few hundred years old.

Harry was lost, he had barely excepted that he had to go to a new world but now they were telling him he couldn't even be human anymore. But the more he thought about it the more appealing it became he hadn't really like how this last year had shaped him. And he had never liked how the wizarding world had seen him as the boy-who-lived; his childhood had been miserable and being forced to return every summer to the Dursleys had really worn him down. The only thing really keeping him there had been his friends and the fact that Fates web kept him focused on the magical world.

Thinking about it, Harry realised how freeing it would be to go someplace new, where no one knew his name. Having a powerful and useful body like the Naga's sounded kinda neat, no more scrawny body, no more Harry-hunting, no being picked on by those bigger than him. The only thing is, it sounded rather lonely sure he would have Salazar but he was a tiny portrait of someone who had been dead for centuries and Nagini who wouldn't even hatch for awhile.

Chaos seeing he had almost won Harry over pulled out his final card "Harry you wouldn't have to go alone you can bring someone with you":

_**/*/**/**/*/**_

* * *

 

*so who has hold of me- translated by internet probably wrong just there to set the scene

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dyslexic I know that there are mistakes please ignore them or if they really disrupt the flow of the story please point them out. I want people to enjoy my fic's and not get side tracked by an error. On that note I am now looking for a Beta if you or anyone you know has the time or inclination to take up being a beta for my story's or even just one of them please contact me.


	4. It's a pirates life for me

Edited 15/06/2017

$$would you like fries with that$$ _=_ Parseltongue 

'I left my sanity behind' = thoughts

: I am a flashback _:_ = flashback

"I LOOSE THINGS" = Death Talking

 **"I a Bitch"** **=** Fate talking

"I have many quirks" = Chaos talking

 **Warning** there is a small amount dirty language in this chapter

  _**/*/**/**/*/**_

:"Harry you wouldn't have to go alone you can bring someone with you"

Harry growled at Chaos and if his good hand wasn't holding Nagini's egg he would have thumped him, giving Chaos the stink eye he turned to Death and Fate hoping they would take over.

Again Fate stepped up, she just wanted this over with, she had a lot of work to get to " **Harry you still have one thread connecting you to your old world it's not strong enough to take you back but it can be used to bring someone safely here. I'm talking about your bond with your familiar".**

Harry knew instantly she was talking about Hedwig, Hedwig could come too? He would be with his first real friend the one who stayed with him always always loyal kind and loving. Harry felt an ache in his heart, he hadn't even contemplated that he would be leaving Hedwig behind, she had been with him so long that he hadn't realised she wouldn't be there if he left. He could feel that bond between them, really feel it for the first time. He could never leave Hedwig behind.

Turning to Chaos "can you bring her here safely?" He demanded sharply.

"Yep! Or more precisely Fate can she knows all about connections, bonds of the soul" Chaos kicked Fate under the bus. With a dare like that there was no way she could let a single feather be harmed.

Fate shot Chaos a dirty look stalked forwards " **Let's get this over with"** she reached out to the air in front of Harry's heart and grabbed something only she could see, it was a combination of the bond between Harry and Hedwig and the loose threads of destiny that had tied Hedwig to the world. They had broken for Hedwig when Harry had changed the world, her destined death would never happen and those broken threads had fused with her bond to Harry and was what would be used to bring her here safely.

 

_**/*/**_

On the Living sided of the Veil Dumbledore was just taking a few steps to try and regain the Elder Wand when something white swept past his head circled the room and flew into the archway.

It was Neville who got the best look at it and exclaimed "th'bs Hed'igg" his broken bloody nose distorting his words but those who knew Hedwig where quick to make the connection with Neville's garbled words and the white owl that just flew into the Veil of Death.

Bellatrix connecting the dots, let out a cackling laugh "Potties bit the dust. Potties dead dead dead. The Dark Lord will return greater and more powerful than ever" she cackled madly, reminding everyone that they had been in the midst of a brawl. Spells once again flew through the air, Dumbledore reaching for his old wand he never went without it, constant vigilance and all that. He was just about to put a Deatheater in chains when a chill filled the chamber.

_**/*/**_

 

Harry feeling Fate doing something to the cord, watched the void intently, his heart leapt as he saw a familiar shape winging its way towards them. She had made it.

Hedwig flew down to land on Chaos's shoulder as the closest place to her hatchling, she looked him over with sharp annoyed eyes taking in the blood, the way his body didn't sit right and the strange power she felt running through him. She turned her head to look at Chaos she knew a god when she saw one and this being was greater than any God, her head then turned to take in Death she gave her a respectful head bobble she didn't fear Death it would come when it came no use fighting it. And last she took in the Power that allowed her to find Harry again, she had been frantic when he disappeared from her senses. It was only when that Being had wrapped her in spiderwebs of power that she could once again feel Harry and had quickly flown through the power back to him. She just couldn't leave him alone for a moment.

Harry wished he could talk to Hedwig but his throat has seized up again, he so badly wanted to ask 'if she was alright, if she was ok with leaving their world behind and going someplace new?' Chaos quickly filled Hedwig in on what was going on, to relieve the pressure building in Harry.

Hedwig looked at her trouble magnet of a chick 'yes it was official she couldn't leave him alone for a second and if he thought he could go to a new world without her she would peck him'. 

Harry didn't need Chaos to translate that for him, he could feel Hedwig's feeling quite clearly through their bond and any reservations he had felt fell away.

Chaos jumped up taking Harry and Hedwig with him Hedwig letting out a bark in surprise at his sudden move, "alright lets pick which world to send you to".

Chaos Death and Fate formed a triangle stuck their right hands together and called upon their powers and opened a window to the Multiverse, placing Harry in front for the best view Chaos stepped back. "All these worlds have humans living on them and they also have strong connections to our spheres of influence meaning that the worlds have a great amount of power running through them. You pick the one that calls to you the loudest, take your time this is important you only get one shot at this, so choose well" he cautioned Harry.

Harry leaned closer, at first all he could see where planets, like he was looking through a telescope into space, that planets slowly taking shape and becoming clearer and if he focused on one it got clearer still, some looked like pictures he had seen of Earth others most certainly did not. He let his eyes drift to one and concentrated on it he wanted to see what made this world different from his old one, it looked like Earth and the more he concentrated the more he saw it was Earth but... it didn't have a wizarding world. It still had dark creatures like Vampires and Werewolves but they were Darker more wild than his and it had Dark creatures and Light beings swarming and battling constantly. Looking harder he saw two men fighting a ghost while another set fire to a grave. Harry drew back that world was most certainly not the world for a Naga or for him he wanted adventure not horror.

He moved on now having a bit more of an idea of what he wanted, he kept looking he saw a world that had ninja doing amazing feats but also getting into bloody fights and moved on. He saw a world where power's was expressed through symbols drawn in chalk and an Asian looking man shot fire from his hands, he lingered on that world as they had human/animals but they weren't natural they where man made and he let his eyes move onwards. He saw a Earth that had Gods and other super powered people, mutants and aliens visiting but he also saw the fear that the normal humans had for those different than them. And how they tried to put limits and laws restricting them and decided that he wanted a world where he didn't have to hide, where being different was the norm not the exception.

He let his eyes drift on, sometimes stopping on a world for a closer look but ultimately moving on, he did let his gaze rest for a long time on one where magical creatures where prolific, they were everywhere land sky water even in space. In every shape and size all with extraordinary powers it looked like such a fun and exciting place to live but the humans didn't have the power to transform themselves like Harry was going to able to and so he moved on.

After searching world after world none quite the right fit he came to a world that was mostly made up of water, oh there were lots and lots of islands but no large contents, not like he was used to. Upon closer look he saw the each island was different no two islands where the same, there were even islands floating in the sky. Harry took a closer look and couldn't decide where to rest his gaze; everything was drawing his attention there where huge strange animals everywhere there where even dinosaurs and robots. Wow what god put this world together and Harry remembered Chaos 'never mind' he thought.

Harry focused on the people looking to see if they where ordinary or extraordinary, after a while Harry had to stop looking for strange there was just too many to focus on and tried to find ordinary and had better luck he found them. There where whole towns and cities filled with ordinary humans but the scales where well tipped in the other direction. Harry would never be bored if he didn't like someplace he could just move on, just moving to the next island could mean the difference in seasons, people and even time lines.

But the real clincher for this world was when he saw a man on a dessert island transform into a falcon and back and people cheered in the streets. Feeling curious Harry kept looking trying to find the dark side of the world and he found it, slavery subjugation of entire civilisations, prejudice, xenophobia the list went on. But for every bad spot there were a ton of good ones, ships that had crews of every shape and size working together having fun and just living together. That was another thing Harry was fascinated by was the pirates, his eyes jumped from crew to crew each one different and strange. Some were very violent and had towns people running for shelter, others were greeted by the towns people and celebrated on their arrival, others he saw having outlandish and bizarre fights with the navy and others where helping the navy. This world was extraordinary.

Chaos felt like jumping for joy Harry had picked one of his worlds, oh there were lots that fell under his sphere of influence but this one had really embraced his chaotic nature and run with it.

Death and Fate both felt a bit peeved that one of their worlds hadn't been picked but Harry did have Chaos's power threaded through him holding him together and Fate really hadn't expected Harry to pick one of the worlds that her power was strongest 'humph let Chaos have him'.

"Now that you have picked let's get this show on the road, Deathy don't you owe Harry something?" Chaos asked Death in a seemingly mild querying tone of voice, the male and female harmonics raising and crashing like waves against a sharp rocky cliff.

Death stilled glanced at Fate to find her staring blank faced 'no help there' and turned to face Chaos 'he's was not going to let it go' Death decided. Turning his head down to face Harry "DEATH OWES YOU A DEBT WHAT WOULD YOU CLAIM FROM ME?"

Chaos slaps himself in the face and Fate slumped her shoulders and hung her head, what were they expecting it was Death.

Chaos shook his head totally giving up on Death "Harry Death owes you a great debt for returning his power to him and Tom Riddles soul so he has to by the very Rules that bind the universe together repay that debt"

'Oh god would it never end, think think come up with something, obviously they wanted it over and done with or they wouldn't have brought it up now after he had chosen a world to go to. Bloody hell what could he ask Death to do, he had already destroyed Voldemort what else was there'. Harry franticly searched his mind for anything and landed on Sirius.

"I want Sirius safe." He spluttered out.

It was Fate who fielded that request " **no can do little weave destroyer its already done** " at his gobsmacked look she continued " **you do remember sacrificing yourself for him** **don't you? It's how you got here in the first place** " she groused.

Chaos continued her incomplete explanation "you knowingly gave your own life so he would live and on top of that gave up your whole world ripped yourself from Fates weave, that kind of sacrifice it leaves marks. Sirius has gained all the years that you would have lived in your old world and the broken threads of Fate have wrapped around him forming a protective cocoon. As your entire soul screamed that he be safe, that's what they will do, manipulate the weave around him to the best possible outcome. Your Godfather is going to live a long charmed life and that will reach out to all he cares for as well."

Harry felt tears falling from his eyes, 'he had done it he had really done it, above and beyond what he had ever hoped for. Sirius was safe.' He looked at Death for confirmation Death nodded his head. Ok then what could he possibly ask from Death, then it was Sirius again that gave him an idea "could you get rid of the Dementors?" He asked softly.

The three being's stilled in shock and dismay on Fates part; this was going to cause more disruptions to her web 'another Prophecy wiped out arrggh'.

"YES I CAN" Death had been waiting millennia to be able to destroy those abominations but they had been outside his reach but not anymore, now the very universe was going to help him get rid of the pests.

Chaos was once again astonished, not even he had guessed what Harry would come up with, he glanced at Death 'he must be jumping for joy, he gets to use a binding debt to get rid of a massive power drain and thorn in his side'.

Harry stilled, the response wasn't what he had been expecting, Death looked happy, 'what what did I do?'

Chaos for once ignored the little wizard's confusion. Death called upon his aspect, he grew shrank disappeared and became more visible all at the same time, Harry's stomach heaved and Chaos absently covered his eyes with his free hand. Harry had never been more thankful, that was the most disturbing thing he had ever seen by far watching the striping of Voldemort's soul pieces didn't even come close to watching Death take on his aspect. Just then a wailing scream echoed around, a thousand voices echoing heart wrenching cry's of denial. The Dementors where coming.

 

_**/*/**_

Dumbledore was halted mid cast and the room's occupants let out gasps of fright for a freezing hand of terror had gripped their hearts, most if not all had felt this touch before. It was the icy touch of a Dementor and it got worse, frost crept along the ground and the walls became slick with ice as the temperature dropped. Before Dumbledore could even think about sending of a Patronus the room was filled with the foul creatures, dropping the humans to the ground in despair.

Sirius to his surprise felt the despair inducing miasma of the dementors muffled as if he was wrapped in a shield formed of Patronus and found himself holding up Remus instead of the other way around but even he started to succumb to their effects as the room filled with more and more dementors. Just as he began to fall unconscious the room started to get lighter the heavy atmosphere started to lift and Sirius couldn't believe his eyes, the dementors where being sucked into the Veil and it was quite obvious that they didn't want to go "Harry" he whispered and he lost his grip and slipped into the black.

_**/*/**_

 

Just as Harry thought his head would explode from the piercing shriek of the dementors the noise stopped leaving a deafening silence behind and Chaos withdrew his hand from Harry's eyes.

Harry wasn't sure he want it gone because before Death stretching out further than Harry could see was a sea of dementors. He had no idea that there where so many.

Death reached out and pulled the darkness away from them much like he had done for Nagini earlier, except this time he pulled the darkness from all of them and condensed it into a large ball of seething pulsating Evil. Harry couldn't look any longer, it felt like if he did it would swallow him whole.

The atmosphere started to lighten and Harry dared a glance to see if it was over yet and blinked in shock the pulsing ball of liquid evil was gone and instead of dementors there was a sea of malformed ghosts. Blinking again to make sure he was really seeing this, he noticed above the sea was a star fill sky of...of souls they looked like they had been corroded away with acid their lights faint, pitted and weak. Harry couldn't even cry it was such an awful sight, he knew what had happened to them was repulsive, his mind body and soul rebelled at the sight. 'This should never have been possible'.

This time Chaos didn't comfort him because it was true Dementors should never have happened and now because of Harry it was finally going to be fixed and Death would never let it happen again.

Death lifted both arms and beckoned to the souls shrouding the sky, slowly at first but faster by the second the souls drifted towards Death, the ghost army didn't like that and let out a soundless scream of denial that sent ripples through the air filled with their emotion. Luckily for Harry he was shielded by Chaos's power and only felt a small portion of their rage, the cry pissed Fate of something good thou.

 **"You lily livered spineless limp rat dick sucking fucktards. Don't you moan and groan because you finally have grow up and grow a pair and take responsibility for the cock-juggling thundercunt of a good idea you arrived at to cheat Death. Suffer the bloody consequences you disgusting** **assholes."** Wow Fate really let them have it.

Salazar was most impressed with the insults, a bit more graphic than he was used to but they sure got her feelings across. Chaos was a bit sad that he didn't get to express his displeasure with the Atlanteans but Fates colourful language got the point across. Harry was a bit shocked by Fates dirty language he had heard worse but for someone like Fate to curse like that was a real kick in the teeth.

Death ignored the peanut gallery and concentrated on gathering all the souls, as each one reached him he carefully cleaned off any lingering filth and gently swallowed them to return to the Allsoul to heal and replenish. It would be sometime before they were ready to enter the circle of reincarnation again, when the last stolen soul had been retrived Death turned his sights on sea of warped and twisted Atlanteans. Death was pissed off, they didn't even have the sense to cower, they were still trying to defy him Death, Death stamped his foot in rage causing an earthquake sending the ghosts tumbling to the ground. 

Chaos Fate and Harry weren't affected by this display of temper just watching the show waiting to see what Death would do next.

"YOU THOUGHT TO HIDE FROM ME! DEATH THE ENDER OF ALL? TO RIP YOUR SELVES FROM THE ALLSOUL THE NATURAL ORDER OF THE UNIVERSE BY PERVERTING YOUR VERY SOULS TO BECOME A PLAGUE, A DISTORTION OF NATURE YOU SAD PATHETIC FOOLS YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED" Death intoned to the sea of malformed ghouls, they weren't even ghosts anymore.

There was a stillness as they waited for the axe to fall.

"YOU HAVE DESTROYED YOUR SOULS I CAN NO LONGER RETURN YOU TO THE ALLSOUL AND I DO NOT WANT TO EVEN TRY. I HAVE THE PERFECT PLACE FOR YOU A EMPTY DEAD UNIVERSE ENCLOSED IN A POCKET DEMENSION WHERE YOU CAN LIVE OUT ETERNITY IN HUNGER AND PAIN." With Deaths parting shot the ground fell away from under the Atlanteans and they were never seen again.

Death turned away from the now empty field walked to where the gold ring was floating picked it up and gently breathed on it, Fate and Chaos where only mildly surprised, this wasn't how they had expected him to show his appreciation but it was appropriate. Death then held the softly glowing ring to Harry "THIS IS A OBJECT OF POWER IT HAS THE POWER TO SUMMON ME I HAVE MADE IT POSSIBLE TO NOW SUMMON ME THREE TIMES, BE WARNED A WISH ALWAYS HAS A PRICE. THE RING WILL BE MELDED WITH YOUR HEART SO NO ONE ELSE MAY USE IT, I HAVE LEARNT MY LESSON" that last part was directed to Chaos and Fate. "WHEN YOUR HEART STOPS BEATING AND YOUR SOUL LETS GO OF YOUR BODY YOU SHALL RETURN IT TO ME AND JOIN YOUR FAMILY."    

Harry wasn't sure if that last part was a promise or a threat "if I make a new family or friends what happens? I mean will I see them or are the afterlives different in different worlds?" Harry asked tentatively.

"THERE ARE MANY REALMS AND LEVELS OF DEATH AS THERE ARE PEOPLE BUT THEY ARE ALL CONNECTED IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOMEONE YOU ONLY HAVE TO LOOK, IT IS MORTALS THAT MAKE THE JOURNEY DIFFICULT FOR IN THE END ALL JOIN THE ALLSOUL."

Harry was greatly comforted if not confused by this new revelation it even took the brunt of the fact that he was going to have a piece of Death infused Gold melded to his heart, what did that even mean?

 

 _**_ _/*/**_

 The Veil had not been meant to ferry an entire species of soul sucking demons and began to crumble apart, its magic no longer able to support its self. Its gauzy curtain was the first to go disappearing into the ether and the gateway sealed up as the curtain was the only thing keeping it open, the arch slowly crumbled into dust and pebbles as its job was finished; it had only been there to hold the curtain.

As the Sirius was the first to awaken he stared in horror at the sight of the missing Veil, until he couldn't take it any longer and he scrambled up the stairs to where the Veil used to be and looked down at the pile of dust and rubble that was left behind, before falling to his knees sobbing.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that uncaring about the world around him when he was roused by a sweet but persistent song looking up through tear stained eyes he saw Fawkes flying in circles above his head. "He's gone Harry's GONE" he shouted at the annoying buzzard.

Fawkes came to land in front of him and Sirius fell into a sobbing mess again until he was nudged by Fawkes he looked at the Phoenix "Harry's gone" he said brokenly.

Fawkes gave him a long assessing look and crooned softly filling him with warmth, maybe he knew something? "Is he coming back?" He whispered. Fawkes lowered his head and gave a sad croon.

"Then..." he half got out in despair. When he was again interrupted by Fawkes uttering a more cheerful note with a positive spin. Sirius trying to interpret what the phoenix was trying to get across and tried again "he's gone but he's all right?"

Fawkes spread his wings gave a few flaps and trilled happily. Sirius was overwhelmed his pup was alright and he looked the bird right in his warm black eyes and asked "can I go to him?"

Fawkes gave a sad negative trill and Sirius's head lowered more tears falling Fawkes tried once again to lift his spirits The Weave Breaker would not like his Dogfather to be sad. Letting of some happy trills infused with the feeling of fun he tried to convey that the boy was happy and on an adventure.

Sirius listened to the new tune and against his wishes his heart lightened as he was cast back to memories of sneaking around with the marauders going into the forbidden forest having adventures and he looked up again as he started to grasp what the he was being told. "Harry's going to be ok, he's going on a fun adventure?" He queried in stunned surprise.

Fawkes was overjoyed 'he got it', his happy trill was interrupted as suddenly all the doors where blasted open and Auror's wilding Patronus burst into the room. Sirius squeaked as he was grabbed by Fawkes and flashed out. He would let his bonded deal with the rest as he would look after the Dogfather. 

 _**_ _/*/**_

 

Chaos was rather inspired by Deaths idea of melding the ring to Harry's heart it made it much easier to transport the objects with Harry rather than simply dropping them with a return to owner spell that he had been going to use and he might be able to fiddle with the fine print.

"Well now Harry why don't I explain how we will send you to your new world" he didn't wait for an answer. "We will be breaking down your body and combing it with the Naga blood effectively making you a human Naga hybrid, all the perks with few if any negative side effects such as you won't have an aversion to salt water or a need to bond to a body of water. The other reason is that you have been touched by two powerful magical substances and their magic still lingers in your body" looking at Harry's face he elaborated. " I'm talking about the phoenix tears and Basilisk venom, I'm not saying you will be able to cry healing tears or petrify them with a gaze but that you will have immunity to all venoms weaker than the Basilisk and you will have a connection to Fire as well as Water." 

Well with an argument like that Harry was sold. Harry looked up to Hedwig who was resting on Chaos's shoulder "Ah don't you worry your beaten up little head. I have just the thing for your feathered companion" He carried them over to the window that was still latched onto the water world and quickly looked around "Hay Deathy could you grab that? The owners has just about kicked the bucket".

Death scowled looked down at the planet "WHICH ONE" he asked.

"That one" he said.

Harry had no clue how Death knew which one to grab because Chaos didn't move a muscle.  

Death stared down onto the planet tilted his head to the side and lifted his hand up to show a strange fruit hovering above it. It was a off white colour with dramatic swirls standing out along the sides and it was shaped like a pear, 'what a weird fruit'. Chaos had the fruit come to hover before him and he carefully pealed of the skin and summoned a knife to cut a section off.

"Hedwig" he softly called to her waking her up from her snooze, "I need you to eat this" he said holding up the knife with the bite of fruit resting on the tip.

Hedwig gave him a unimpressed look, then looked at Harry and barked.

"Yes this will help keep Harry safe and yourself to" he reassured her. She eyed the piece of fruit gave a resined sigh and when the knife came to hover in front of her she grabbed it in her beak and swallowed. Blarrgh it was disgusting, it took all her will power to not throw it up again. The only thing keeping her from pecking Chaos was that he was holding her hatchling she settled for giving him a death glare and tightening her talons in warning.

Chaos chuckled not in the least bit fazed, "I will warn you now that your new powers come with a cost" he has their undivided attention "you will be weakened by sea water or any large still bodies of water. You won't be able to use your new powers if your body is submerged, you will sink like a stone, there are also rare people with the power to damage you, they are rare but don't take risks. Oh and Harry no matter what don't eat any fruit that remind you of this." He said shaking the remaining fruit in Harry's face. With that worrying bit of information he turned to contemplate the cup and diadem.

'Hmm yes that could work' he thought looking at the cup in particular. He then put Harry down and shifted Hedwig off his shoulder and onto Fates he would need to concentrate to break down the runes without damaging them and making sure the gold was infused with the right enchantments.

Harry watched the show of light enfold the Diadem, run through its entire body and then start to break it apart into tiny pieces no bigger than a grain of rice, when Chaos had only a glowing golden stand of runes floating in the air he turned to the cup and repeated the process. The cup's was a lot longer than the diadem but Chaos picked up speed as he went so it wasn't too long before he had finished.

He then turned to the watching his watching audience, "alright I have made the runes and the enchantments that went into them solid so you can safely carry them around and not worry that they will be damaged or weaken. The cup will be infused with your hands and arms for ease of use. Simply put your hands or even a finger in the water that you want to purify and will it to happen. But I warn you that the energy will come from you and I remind you that it was a cup before so I don't recommend you try to change anything bigger than a kitchen sink in one go or you will suffer the consequences". He instructed Harry.

Harry watched the softly glowing runes in fascination those where going to be placed into his arms and they had such a useful ability.

Chaos pleased with Harry's happy response was quick to tell him the best part "Harry there is another benefit to making the runes solid it has to do with the other magic that was infused with the cup when it was being crafted, the cup had self repair and preservation charms and spells cast into its very depths. When it was one solid vessel it still had some weaknesses but now that each rune has the spellwork and they are all linked both of your arms would have to be totally destroyed for them to stop working. What that means is that if even one rune is left intact on your body or even off your arms they will regrow. Granted it will have to be in contact with you to work but your arms will become almost indestructible can't say anything about the pain though. Oh and it will only work for you so don't try and cut one off to give to a friend with a missing arm or what have you." He cautioned    

"Now moving on to the diadem, I'm going to be fusing it to the inside of your skull where it will do the most good. I've tweaked it a little to work with the power that I have running through you, now when you no longer need it the runes will absorb the excess power and begin to speed up the process of helping you build occlumency shields. The diadem mostly works when you're a sleep clearing the mind, slowly sorting out memories while keeping your emotions under control, but the first thing it does is form artificial shield around your mind keeping out outside attacks. As you build your own you will get to the point that you no longer need the prop and the outside shields will drop back but as long as the user wears the diadem they are always be there as a back-up, handy hu!"

Chaos took a pause to see if Harry had gotten all that but if the look of concentration was any indicator he was listening with a single minded focus and he decided to wrap this up quickly. "The warnings aren't so dire this time as the diadem will be getting a power boost from my power but don't expect instant results your mind is fragile right now. My power and the diadem will help but you won't be able to build real shield until you have healed. So until you can build your own shields please remember that you are using a crutch and haven't really processed and dealt with everything that has happened and because of this it will be slow going. This won't mean much until you have started to build your own shields but just remember to take it easy on yourself."

"Oh and Harry you won't be able to bring anything but yourself but not to worry I'll figure out something for your egg and Salazar here" Harry was not happy with this news at all, 'so not only was he going to a new world having his humanity removed magical objects fused with his new body he was going to be naked'.

"What about my wand and glasses" he spluttered

Chaos lifted his eyebrow "What wand? You don't have a wand."

At that Harry frantically looked around and realised that it wasn't there and tried to remember the last time he had it, he had it when he was holding up Neville but when he pushed Sirius out the way of that spell his hands where empty, had he dropped it in his rush to save Sirius?

It was Fate who cleared up the mystery of his missing wand, apparently it had burned up due to the massive amounts of magic he had been channelling, and it had also probably saved his life taking some of the damage that he had inflicted on himself by breaking her web and moving faster than light.

Harry wasn't sure how to take this news but once again Chaos's magic dampened his emotions down to a soft sense of lose.

Chaos trying to lift his spirits added "when we are done with you you won't need any glasses you will have a brand new set of eyes and now let's get started. I'll be knocking you out for this next bit and when you wake up you will be in your new home". 

Harry not really ready but he didn't have anything left keeping him here swallowed the lump forming in his throat 'what do you say to three higher powers that where totally reshaping your life for no real apparent reason then that they wanted to'.

"Hay no sweat this has been the most fun I've had in ages" and that was the last thing Harry was aware of and the next thing he knew he was falling:

_**/*/**/**/*/**_

Chaos's magic went to work, gently suppressing the more turbulent emotions his trip through memory lane brought up and nudged him to safer areas of contemplation, such as the egg.

Harry stared at the egg, Hedwig had claimed it as soon as he had cleaned it up, he had tried to explain to her that he wasn't certain that snake eggs where incubated the same way as owl eggs.

She had just given him a dirty look and cut down all his arguments with the fact that it was an egg and eggs need looking after by someone who laid eggs and until he could lay eggs he could butt out. Harry after hearing that dived on Salazar and demanded to know if he was now capable of laying eggs, Harry was greatly reassured when he heard "$$No! Male Naga's where not capable of switching genders without a potion$$". Even the fact he could turn onto a snake didn't help he was huge as a snake and while the egg was bigger than a chickens it most certainly wasn't going to withstand his weight.

His worry about what would come out of the egg and pointing out that "Basilisks only hatched by cross species fertilisation" argument was completely tossed out too 'as she wasn't a black toad it wasn't a chicken egg and anything she hatched would be awesome'. Salazar wasn't much help either; he hadn't conducted any experiments on what would happen to a snake egg hatched by an owl any owl. Let alone a snowy with misty fog powers and was quite looking forwards to the result, his only good bit of news was that it probably wouldn't be Dark because Harry wasn't going to use Dark magic on it and Hedwig wasn't a Dark creature.

This line of thought was doing nothing but distressing Harry and he cast around for a distraction and took in his naked form, while it was pretty warm he couldn't stay naked forever and his other forms would rather intimidated people he reasoned 'no he would need clothes'.

"Hedwig are there humans anywhere near here" he ask remembering that green island with the large tree.

Hedwig bobbled her head and gave a chirp of confirmation.

"Would you be able to steal me some clothes or at least something I can use to wrap around my waist" he asked her.

Hedwig gave him a look of surprise 'this wasn't normal behaviour for her Hatchling, he usually wasn't this pragmatic. He had some huge character flaws that where sweet but not very helpful in getting the best out of life, hmmm this could be seen as a good sign' she tentatively thought.

Hedwig bobbled her head nuzzled the egg and gave Harry a hard look that said 'Look after this egg or else' and took off out the hollow that Harry had enlarged the night before.

Harry's new eyes watched Hedwig fly off into the white before turning his gaze back to the egg that once had been Nagini familiar to Voldemort, holder of a piece of his soul before Death and Chaos had gotten to her, now she was simply an unhatched magical python egg, perfectly normal.

Harry cast around for something to do but there wasn't much around to look at, lots and lots of fluffy white clouds and cloudy white blue sea. The most interesting thing around was himself, he didn't have much in the way of muscles his body was slim and streamlined though and he thought if it came to it he could pack a rather hard punch. This brought him to his fingers they where longer slimmer and more graceful, but he was going to have to watch out for his new nails 'yeah right they were more like claws'*. What was really interesting was the tiny gold runes that spiralled from his pointer and middle finger down his palm and up and around his arm. Each the size of a grain of rice, the Hufflepuff cup had been broken down into each individual rune and duplicated then engraved into his hands and arms. 'Chaos was really sly adding loop holes like **that** in' Harry thought. Self healing replicating runes that would also heal the area around them. Harry wondered about the Diadem did it have the same feature, Chaos didn't say anything about the ones in his skull 'probably best to not test it just in case'.

Just then Hedwig came flying back into the hollow, trailing from her talons was a large cloth.

"Thanks Hed, that was quick" Harry exclaimed happily. He held the cloth up it... it was a skirt, it was made out of one long bit of cloth that went around the waist and tied up at the hip. Harry stared at it, was a soft brown colour, which was fine it even had some type of tribal patterns around the bottom in blue which was fine, what was not fine was it was clearly a skirt for a tall women, someone much taller than Harry's new five foot eight stature.

But beggars can't be chooses and Harry ended up tying a knot in a section of the skirt so he could walk without tripping. Damn what he wouldn't give for a mirror, he knew he looked different; the hair was a big clue. But just how much like a girl did he really look like, Harry would find out later to his horror that he resembled a female quite a lot.

Carefully carrying some of the cloudy sea in his skirt Harry poured it into a dip he had dug and gently squeezed it in his hands and concentrating on having clean drinking water. He felt the runes on his hands tingle and before his eyes the water became more liquid than cloud and then slowly cleared up til all that was left was clean delicious drinking water. He had done it, he now had about three cups of clean clear drinking water, he stayed sitting as he felt a little out of breath but that was quick to clear up and he jumped with excitement "Hedwig Sal I did it we now have drinking water, next stop catching us some grub".                                

                             

* * *

 

* InuYasha's normal claws/nails

longest chapter yet was going to do all the flashback in one chapter but it kept getting longer and longer so I decided to break it up that's why it's a bit disjointed sorry.

You will have to let your imagination take care of what happens to the wizarding world because that's probably the last we will see of it.

 


	5. Before reaching Heaven

_$$would you like fries with that$$_ = Parseltongue

**_**/*/**/**/*/**_ **

Fishing Harry decided was much simpler when you knew what you were doing, had the right equipment and the water you were hunting in wasn't a bottomless cloudy sea, floating god knew how far up. But he had found with enough patience and a lot of trial and error that a giant hungry snake could get want it wanted. Meaning he used his tail as bait and if it was small enough to be swallowed it was gone. Hedwig thought the whole thing one big joke and was more than happy to get food for them both from the island above but Harry was a bit weary to go down, or in this case up, that road to soon. Something up there felt a bit off and he wanted to be in control of his new forms and have a plan before whatever was up there became a threat. Knowing his luck as soon as he set foot up there he would be in a life or death struggle for the fate of the nation and/or his life.

Talking his options over with Salazar it was decided that they needed a more secure base of operations and Hedwig was sent out to look for a bigger cloud island.

The best island she found was roughly the size of a large house, the island was picked because it formed a C shape at high tide and at low tide the empty section became a pool of trapped sea cloud with lots of Cloudfish for Harry to hunt safely. The body of the island was full of high and low cloud formations all joined together, in the largest that was almost as big as a double decker bus, Harry burrowed into to make a den for them to live in. Hedwig wasn't impressed but decided she would put up with it for now.

_**/*/**/**/*/**_

Waking up free of nightmares and pain was something Harry would never take for granted, breathing in the sweet salty air Harry lay in his cloudy bed and just breathed in the peace and quiet. He didn't know if it was Chaos's power or if Naga's just had different emotional responses than humans but he wasn't being crippled with sadness. He felt at peace with his decision, he had thought about running away before, hell he had in third yr but running away to another world had never crossed his mind, so he was a bit confused as to why he wasn't messed up. Why was he so calm about what he had left behind not even really thinking about it unless he forced himself like now. Breathing in and out he tried to sort out what he did feel, physically he was warm comfortable and relaxed, emotionally he felt quiet, well at least now that his instincts had stopped firing.

The last few days had been rough, falling had really rattled him, no matter how much magic Chaos had shoved in him it didn't mess with his Naga survival instincts. They said falling was bad so he had panicked, they had sent him fleeing in terror when he had felt something unknown touch him in the water. They had had him digging a hole to hide and rest in that first night, they had him shifting form to eat and they had **finally** relaxed now he had a nice large bolt hole and a ready source of food. They **really** liked the cove in the island and that he had claimed the island as his and was planning to stay for a while, his Naga side was very possessive.

So now that his Naga side had slipped to the back of his mind, waiting to be called upon or to leap forwards if his life was in danger, he was able to think a bit further ahead than what needed to be done now. So here he was trying to sort out just how he had changed from the Harry that had leapt in front of the spell to the one that was wondering if there was any edible seaweed to be found near here. Scrunching his face up he gave it up as a bad job, he just couldn't concentrate on his emotions from before, that he defiantly put down to Chaos's power and tried sort out how he felt about his new looks but like the rest he couldn't work up much emotion about them he was just too comfortable, maybe Voldi wouldn't have gone crazy if he had had a bed made of cloud. Finally opening his eye's and stretching out his arms he slithered out of his cubby hole and into the cave he had dug the evening before, looking around he was hit with the longing for his wand, with it he would have been able to transfigure furniture and cooking utensils, he was not going to survive on raw fish for long without going nuts and it probably wasn't healthy, didn't humans have to eat greens or something?

Hedwig hadn't been idle while he had been sleeping, in the nook he had made for her there was a fully made nest lined with some very large green and purple feather, 'just how big had the bird that they had come from been and how did Hedwig get them?' These questions Harry decided to keep to himself, with his luck he would find out and wish he hadn't. There nestled safely in the middle was Nessy's, he had decided that he was not going to have a snake called Nagini **one** it reminded him of Voldi to much, **two** it sounded so pretentious, **three** he didn't know what her name meant but he was sure it was something pompous, so while he had been culching her egg in limbo he had just slipped and started to think of her a Nessy. And **four** it was one last two fingered salute to Tom bloody Riddle, give his prized familiar holder of his soul a cute abbreviated name for the loch ness monster, a magical creature that was one of the biggest muggle tourist traps.

Running a clawed hand through his hair he marvelled how smooth and silky it was, it was perfectly strait and fell around him like a wave but never tangled or got in his line of sight or got in his way. 'But why Merlin did it sparkle'. "That's it Salazar! What the hell is up with my hair?" He demanded to the locket that was propped up against the cloud wall.

Salazar sighed this was the third bloody time Harry had forgotten to speak Parseltongue 'no this time he was going to wait for him to figure it out for himself''.

Harry looked at the locket with frustration why wasn't he answering... 'Oh darn he had done it again' you would think having a snakes tongue in his half form and fangs would help but no he kept forgetting. Maybe Snape was right, he was an idiot.

"$$Ssalll why does my hair havess sssparkklless running through itss?$$" Harry whined.

Salazar rolled his eyes teenagers! No matter what century they were always concerned about their bloody hair. Better to get the inane questions out of the way so he could start teaching him how to live as a Naga.

"$$You're hair has tiny motes of gold melded in it because my grandmother was a child of the Gods, it shows that no matter how much human bloody you have that you also have the blood of the Gods running through you$$" Salazar calmly told Harry, rather enjoying his poleaxed expression.

I have godly blood as well as Naga what the hell. "$$whatss that mean forrr messs?$$" Harry demanded actively feeling Chaos's magic soothing his fear.

Salazar lifted his painted eyebrow 'what was Hogwarts teaching now days had they forgotten about the gods? "$$ Nothing much at all, now that we are no longer on Earth and unless we meet any Gods or Goddess here it only means that you will have some more advantages than the average naga. The Gold flecks are just in your hair right?$$" At Harry's nod he continued "$$you've noticed that it behaves quiet well? No nots or tangles you don't step on it sit on it or have it getting in the way?$$"

Harry nodded in amazement, he had been just thinking about that "$$ isss that becaussse of the Godly blood$$"

"$$ In part, Naga's have good hair, strong durable and used in potions wands and weapons and as well as clothing. You are lucky and unlucky that your hair is as long as it is, Naga's shed their hair one stand at a time usually once a month as they grow older until they reach maturity then it slows to maybe once a year until they reach old age when its once a decade or more. The older a Naga gets the more the body greedily hoards its power meaning less shedding of skin and of hair, because our body parts are powerful. You are lucky that you don't have to wait for your hair to grow long enough to be used but are unlucky because long hair is tricky, you are going to have a lot of trouble working with it when you do shed some. Naga children grow up learning to work with their hair as it and they grow and the longer our hair is the more magic it retains and the more tricky it is to manage, by the time you reach old age you will have probably added at least a foot to the length of your hair$$"

Harry gapped in shock, his hair was going to get longer and he wouldn't even be able to cut it bugger.

"$$You are going to have a lot of trouble working yours into anything useful and I'm sorry to say the Godly blood will just make it worse in the beginning, objects touched or infused by the Gods don't like to be handled by amateurs but when you do become proficient what you craft will be better _stronger_ $$" Salazar instructed Harry.

Harry had listened intently came back to the wand comment and he really wanted clarification asked "$$ I'll besss able to makess a wandss?$$" He asked excitedly.

Salazar scoffed 'children always so impatient' "$$ Do you have experience making wands or magical foci?$$" At Harry's woebegone expression he continued "$$Do you know where you can get or grow a tree with sufficient magical power to handle being wand wood?$$" Harry continued to shake his head Salazar went for the kill"$$ Even if you were able to find the wood, getting your hair to obey you and to work with the wood would take about five hundred years of dedicated learning for a Naga, Naga's are not natural wand makers. There is a reason that wand makers exist, if everybody could do it they wouldn't be needed. Forget about wands you are no longer just a wizard you are a Naga and from what I can see you are Naga first and wizard second, unlike me I'm wizard first Naga second$$"

Harry was surprised this was the first time Salazar had mentioned anything personal outside his dubious snake breading experiments "$$ Naga ssecond?$$ He asked carefully.

Salazar nodded his tiny head he wasn't one to talk about himself but Harry needed to know so "$$ The blood in that vial was my Great Grandmothers it was going to be used for my daughter, the Naga blood had diluted in my line by the time she was born. She could not even achieve the half form and her snake was a common adder and she was only able to achieve the transformation as an animagus not the natural shifting of a Naga, through she did have some lingering traits she was able to speak Parseltongue but that was all. So I beseeched Grandmother for a way to revive the Naga blood in my descendents and my Great Grandmother wanting to keep her line alive extracted the blood from her beating heart and gave it to me. My daughter was to drink the blood when pregnant making her child the new well spring of power for our family...$$" Salazar trailed off at this point falling into gloomy refection.

Harry's green eyes softened he was able to guess this was where it went wrong, the vial was still in the locket hundreds of years later and there was no mention of Nagas being connected to the Slytherin line.

"$$ Itss alright you don't need to tellss me the persssonal information, wess have only jussst met, what I really needss to knowss issss how to change my formmsss at will?$$" Harry asked plaintively changing the subject, he had gone to bed in his snake form and had woken in his half, he needed to get a grip on this now.

Salazar chuckled pulled from his gloomy memories "$$ Again you are unlucky being changed instead of born it's like all skills practice practice and more practice$$" He finished with a laugh.

Harry groaned, why was nothing every easy "$$ Yess yesss but any tipsss and why don't your esss sssss?$$" That was also bugging him he sounded like a preschooler.

Once again Salazar was amused by the young naga "$$ You need to concentrate on the feeling of change and then let it fill you while letting go until it is second nature until it is as simple as raising your arm and as easy as breathing and I do not roll my esses because I do not currently have a forked tongue or fangs, I have also been speaking Parseltongue a lot longer then you$$" He finished smugly.

Harry with all the maturity of an almost sixteen year old stuck his forked tongue out at Salazar and closed his locket and went out to practice changing his form trying to make heads or tails of Sal's cryptic instructions.

_**/*/**/**/*/**_

Two weeks later Harry was sick to death of fish and seaweed, edible but really rubbery, finally gave in and asked Hedwig to find something else that he could eat, what she came up with was a shipwreck. He said shipwreck but the remains looked like they had been hit with some kind of fire weapon, carefully making his way into the remains of the ship it became apparent that no one had survived whatever had happened. The ship its self had been wedged between some of the solid clouds and it was really hard to tell how long it had been there.

There wasn't much in the way of usable goods that had survived but he did find some treasures a large undamaged cooking pot, a large cooking tray, a couple of plates and mugs, a carving knife, a large metal spoon, some flint, a barrel to hold water, salt, flour and even a small packet of coffee. He had a mini rant about that they had coffee but no tea, he didn't even like coffee. Searching through the wreckage he also found an almost in tacked sail and a lot of rope that while water damaged he thought he could still use. Unfortunately all the clothing that was left was mouldy and fell apart as soon as he touched it, he wasn't loosing the skirt any time soon.

Several trips later he had dismantled as much of the ship as he could. Salvaging bits and pieces had constructed a crude stove and oven, having wood to burn was making his meals a lot better, he had even made a rather flat and bland bread. The sail cloth was used to cover the entrance to his cave as well as the wood he had gathered. He didn't want whatever had attacked the ship coming after him and Hedwig.

While the ship was a great help Hedwig still needed to go to the island above to get fruit and red meat for them to stay healthy, Harry had found to his dismay that he had a much larger appetite than before.

"$$ Of cause you have a large appetite, a magical snake your size could eat a few humans easily every week, and shifting takes energy which requires food plus you are only fifteen, a still growing teenager. A Naga your age would not even be allowed to leave the nest let alone live on their own, once again being changed has really helped you. Naga's have a very slow development, they mature as quickly as humans up till they are about five years old, then slow right down, it usually takes around seventy yrs for a Naga to reach late teens and around one hundred to reach adult hood. Naga's mostly leave the nest between the age of seventy to eighty but until they reach one hundred they are not considered adults. I would say you're development is somewhere between the sixty to eighty mark, we won't find out until the physical signs start appearing$$" Salazar was just full of good news.

Harry most certainly did not want to be a teenager of that long and what where the signs that showed he had reached the peak of his growth.

"$$Oh for one your human body would have stopped growing your features will have broadened$$" Seeing that Harry didn't get it he elaborated "$$ You won't look so pretty$$" He said snidely.

"$$Iss look PRETTY$$" Harry exclaimed in horror, he had only been able to see his reflection in the clear water he had made and while he knew that he didn't look bad he hadn't realised he looked pretty.

Salazar was having a blast, nodding his head he stuck the finishing blow to Harry's ego "$$ Yes you look like a very attractive young women$$"

"$$ A a a girl Iss look like a girl? Whyyys?$$" Harry stuttered in shock.

"$$ Defence mechanism, all young Naga's look attractive, in fact you will not find an unattractive Naga at any age and as a extra safety feature young male Naga's look like females to help disguise them. Females are a lot more common than males and the males are often kidnapped when young to help boost other clans numbers. By the time they reach eighty they are usually powerful enough to take care of themselves but will stay in their clans territory until they reach adult hood. Because of Nagas slow aging our numbers are not large, factoring in low birth rates males are highly coveted and so any clutch that produces a male all the children will be extremely pretty. Females in a male clutch won't start their physical developing until they are around seventy as an added disguise for the males, while usually they would usually start at fifty$$" Salazar watching Harry's expression didn't know why he bothered he had lost Harry somewhere at the start of his explanation.

"$$Oh do not bother your pretty little head about it when you reach one hundred your muscles will have developed, your features will have broadened and you will look like a handsome young man$$" Salazar said with exasperation. And seeing Harry's relived expression he couldn't help but add "$$ that is until you reach around eight hundred$$"

"$$Whyy whatss happenss at eight hundress?$$" Harry asked fearfully.

Salazar chuckled "$$ why nothing much just that you will go from a young man to a more mature one, that is if you can live that long$$" Seeing Harry's flabbergasted expression he broke down laughing, ah to be able to mess with the younger generation again, there was a reason he had become a teacher.

Harry realising that Salazar was messing with him growled snapped shut the locket and throw it into their cave in disgust.

_**/*/**/**/*/**_

It took around two months before Harry was able to reach a point where shifting between forms was as easy as breathing and as instinctive as blinking and many more lessons about the history of Naga's. He couldn't wait for the first shedding of his snake skin he would finally be able to fashion pants that would be able to transform with him but until that happy day he was stuck with skirts and hadn't that conversation gone down well.

As Harry had learned to harness his Naga powers, his instincts had sharpened and his awareness of the world around him had grown much more accurate and the vague worry about the island above grew to be full out paranoia. If not for the very large meat eating sea monsters living in the open cloudy sea he would have left for a safer area.

To his and Salazar's shock and dismay he had shed three hairs at once, Salazar had confided to him that this was very good and very bad sign. His body and magic were preparing to face the ever growing danger by giving him all the weapons it could. Harry found unfortunately that trying to do anything with the stands extremely difficult but with carful and time consuming coaching from Sal, he was finally able to braided the strands together into a whip.

Using tanned hide from some of the larger sky fish he crudely crafted a handle that held the very thin braided length of hairs, using body parts from animals he had hunted and killed was apparently the 'best way to make a weapon' according to Salazar. To make it even more threatening he had carefully threaded sharp pieces of fish bone along the length of the whip. Harry was able to safely say that his weapon was very hazardous after almost losing a eye to it and gaining many scratches as he tried to learn to wield it. If it would do any damage to what was above them they didn't know but Harry would need a lot more time before he was able to wield it proficiently or use it as a conduit for his magic. The most he was able to do was have it glow weakly and create water droplets along its length not very exciting. Salazar said it was a good start but until he was used to manipulating his powers through it he was going to have trouble but at least he wasn't having trouble in the opposite direction, he wasn't creating storms or flash floods.

Hedwig picking up Harry's worries had been working on her own new powers, they had worked out that she had become an elemental and her powers where around fog. She was able to shape it, move it and become it. The first time Harry's hand had past right through her body he had almost had a heart attack, Hedwig had almost fallen out of the air in surprise. She seemed to generate the fog in her body and expel it through her feathers, where she could then manipulate it to her will, though the farther away it got the more trouble she had controlling it. As Harry's worries grew she began to try to make her fog solid so she could make a platform to take Harry to safety but she was having a lot of trouble for with even the smallest distraction she lost control and the condensed fog lost its cohesion and drifted away. Harry tried to cheer her up when she got so frustrated that the entire section of sea cloud that they lived in became lost in a dense fog, if worst came to worst she could act as a smoke screen so they could flee.

Nessy still hadn't hatched yet but Salazar had theorised that as a magical snake she would take as long as she need to and not to try using force like some muggles did. A natural birth was best for a magical snake and as she was never left alone one of them would be there to look after her when she did hatch.

_**/*/**/**/*/**_

Sanji was using the spyglass to make sure that they wouldn't be attacked again when his eye had court a flash of dark red standing out against the cloudy sea. Following it in the glass his eyes bugged out, there was a head with long luxurious hair trailing behind, he could see it sparkling in the light, he gulped 'beautiful' his mind whispered. Scanning the glass down the body he clutched at his now painfully beating heart, a tail he had seen a tail 'A a Mermaid a real life mermaid' he had hoped to catch sight of an angel but this was beyond his wildest dreams 'a Angelic Mermaid'.

He throw the spyglass aside and dived over the edge of the Merry, swimming like a mad man towards where he had last sighted he future bride, he hit a cloud scrambling up it he ignored the shouting of the others behind him and ploughed ahead. Cresting the top of the cloud he could once again see his celestial maiden, her long hair falling over her chest and down her back as she lifted herself out of the water, droplets of cloud sliding down her body. Her waist tapered beautifully into a tail that rested still blow the water as she sat on the edge of the cloud. He could no longer keep his joy contained "Beautiful Maid PLEASE BE MY WIFE" Sanji shouted out.

The Mermaid's head whipped around and he was greeted to large emerald green eyes widened in shock. Sanji lost his balance and tumbled into the sea, spluttering for air as he resurfaced and he swam frantically on, he had to get to the vision of unearthly delight, he finally reached the cloud that the mermaid was resting on and he scrambled forwards. The Angelic Mermaid was sitting on the edge of the water just waiting for him, he raked a wet hand through his hair knelt before the vision grasping her hands and asked as calmly as he could "Please be my wife?"

*/*/*

Harry was just lifting himself out of his lagoon when he heard a shout behind him, running towards his over on the nearest cloud island was a sunshine blond haired man with hearts bursting form his eyes and a manic smile plastered on his face. Harry felt his heart clench in fear, just what manner of human was this? Was it normal for hearts to come flying out of people's eyes?

The maniac lost his balance and fell into the water, to Harry's horror he burst out and continued towards him, Harry was frozen in shock, if this was how humans acted here he was seriously starting to rethinking joining them. The man reached him, plastering a sleazy smile on his face and grabbed Harry's hands in his own wet and clammy ones and spoke gibberish at him while staring in the eye. Harry remained frozen for a second then wrenched his hands free and punched the creepy man right between his curly eyebrows.

* * *

 **Episodes** 153 **This is the Sea of the Sky! The Knight of the Sky and Heaven's Gate** **= The Straw Hat Pirates have arrived in the Sky, been saved by the Knight of the Sky but before they reached Heaven's Gate the way to Skypiea Sanji found a black eye.**

Question should Harry learn the language by A- using a blood ritual trade that copy's knowledge from one in return for gift from giver in this case Robin language Harry immunity to poisons except she will withhold the written language and Harry will have to learn that himself. or B- a Parseltongue/legilimency spell that he uses on Sanji to learn the language giving both massive headaches and has to be repeated every couple of months. Which would you prefer? I can't decide. Please message me answer of A or B and if everyone ignores this I'll flip a coin and we'll all have to live with it.


	6. Will you join my Nakama?

_$$would you like fries with that$$_ = Parseltongue

_**/*/**/**/*/**_

 

Harry had pulled himself fully from the water and his breath coming out in soft gasps as his emotions had yet to settle as he stared at the now unconscious madman. He was just starting to wonder as to what he was to do now when he heard voices coming from behind the cloud the madman had climbed over, 'oh no! Please no more crazies'. This was not how he wanted to meet the locals.

_**/*/**_

The Straw Hat crew had been shocked when Sanji had swum of, ignored their calls and disappeared from view. Luffy always one to act first question never and already on a high from reaching the clouds was quick to act, screaming "Lets Go" and coming up with wild fantasies of mountains of meat. Nami had beri signs flashing in her eyes was convinced that Sanji had found gold, Usopp was worrying and sending himself and Chopper into a downwards spiral of gloom, Zoro muttered death threats concerning shitty cooks and Robin just smiled.

Luffy called for Nami to turn the Merry around and to go after Sanji, Nami eager to comply, spun the wheel sending everyone not holding on crashing to the ground, Zoro Usopp and Chopper, after climbing to their feet they joined Luffy at the prow of the ship, eager to see what had excited Sanji so much or in Usopp's and Chopper's nail/hoof bitting fear.

As they passed the large cloud they were met with the unexpected sight of seeing Sanji lying on his back some distance form a young beautiful snake person of undefined gender, the more intelligent of the group quickly realised what had happened and groaned. Then to the crews horror Luffy shouted "Snake person" and jumped of the chicken head of the Merry and landed in front of said snake person.

_**/*/**_

Harry already freaked, Chaos's magic being suppressed by his nerves, lashed out at this latest attack and shifted into his full snake form, tried to constrict the new threat to death. His blood was pounding in his ears his vision went white and his muscles screamed as he wound tighter and tighter, waiting for the crunch of bones and for the wiggling to stop. His Naga side was in full effect and feeling rather spiteful began to wonder if the 'small jumping human would taste nice'.

He wasn't sure how long this lasted, felt like hours probably a minute or two, but he was brought back to his senses when he began to feel vibrations emanating from the body he was trying to crush to death, after a few moments he was shocked to realise that the person was... laughing?

'What the Hell?'

Harry whipped his head around to look within his coils. There all twisted up was the... teenager? Head pocking out the top with an incredibly thin neck, an arm was stuck out halfway down waving around between his coils. Harry would have blinked at the sight if he had eyelids, shot his tongue out instead to taste the person, 'was he a Zombie?' No he had warm skin beating heart and blood rushing through his veins that weren't ruptured and his face looked normal no bulging eyes or other grossness. But there was something off about his taste, something was wrong and now he had tasted him all thoughts or fantasies about eating him had fled. But as this was the first time he had tried to taste a human in any world he was at a loss as to what the strange flavour was all he knew was this seemingly immortal human was unappealing as a snack.

Just then the head of the giggling teen stretched out and he said some gibberish at Harry and look eager for some reason. Harry didn't have a clue as to what he wanted, his Naga side was in control and didn't follow human thought patterns, tilted his head to the side to contemplate the strange humans that inhabited this world. Harry was then shocked out of his snake form when the head pulled itself back then surged forwards to slam into his face. Losing control of his shift in surprise he let go of the stretchy teen and tumbled to the ground in his naked human form.

He had long lost any sense of modesty, not that he had a very strong one to begin with, shared dorm and quidditch showers had taken away his body shame rather quickly. His constant shifting between forms that didn't were cloths meant that keeping any sense of modesty was rather hard because when the only piece of clothing you had would fall off every time quickly made wearing clothes a bother. As Salazar had said "he was Naga first human second." That didn't mean that he wanted to walk around in the buff, just that he wasn't ashamed or embarrassed. So without trying to hide his nakedness he regained his feet and turned to confront the slightly shorter teen.

_**/*/**_

As Luffy body spun back into shape while midair and came to land for the second time. The rest of the crew disembarked and ambled over, Chopper dithered as to whom he should go to first ended up running around in circles.

"What the Helll!" Usopp yelled as he got a good look at the long haired stranger as he lifted himself up from the cloud, Zoro had pushed him off the Merry, eyes bugging and pointing a finger accusingly "you're a guy. No way." He exclaimed body jerking backwards in surprise up til the eye full he had just gotten he had been under the assumption that the red head was female.

Nami gave the red head a annoyed glance over 'he's even prettier than me', not really paying much attention to his lack of cloths. Nami had always traded on her good looks for getting herself out of trouble and for the best bargains was now finding that 'this Pretty Boy' was raised her hackles. Sniffing in distaste she stalked over to where Sanji was laying trying to distance herself from the object of her jealousy 'maybe he had gold' Nami didn't like to let negative emotions control her she was a Straw Hat pirate now her past had been dark but her future would have gold or else.

Zoro didn't say anything as he ambled over to the shitty cook's downed body fully prepared to give it a strong nudge with his boot it see if he was dead or not. It was obvious that the snake kid wasn't a sword user and Zoro defiantly wasn't going to say anything about his disappointment over the fact that the teen wasn't a shapely mermaid.

Robin was rather intrigued she had assumed that the kid was a Fishman at first sight but they weren't able to transform like someone who had eaten a Devil Fruit and Devil Fruit eaters weren't able to swim, he was something new. Joining the Straw Hats had been a good decision after all.

Sanji groaned as he began to regain consciousness the sharp nudging in his side playing a large part in his rise to awareness, leaving behind his sketchy fantasy in dreamland, clutching his head he began to piece together what had happened and shoving Zoro's foot from his side. He jumped up upon remembering that there was a real life mermaid waiting for him, his eyes darting left and right searching. His sweeping gaze skipped over the naked male teen again and again as he searched desperately for the vision that had knocked him flat.

As he became more desperate he cried out "beautiful maiden pearl of the sea, please come out. I'm sorry if my devilish good looks frightened you, please Mermaid come BACK" when he finally realised that his heartfelt cry was going to remain unanswered Sanji fell into a sobbing mess.

Nami thoroughly disgusted with the display, kicked Sanji in the head sending him tumbling back into a spur of cloud. Usopp and Chopper began whispering "Nami scary Nami scary" over and over as they culching each other in fear and hid behind Zoro. Nami stalked over grabbed his hair and turned Sanji's head towards the red headed teen "your beautiful maid is right there you moron" she snarled.

Sanji looked hopefully at the teen and then tried to peer behind him, desperate to see the mermaid once again. Nami's grip on his hair tightened "Nami swan could you let go of my hair? And I do not see my beautiful maiden where is she?" He asked hopefully as his eyes tried to peer past the naked boy.

Nami slumped in defeat let go of his hair and slunk away muttering to herself about morons.

Robin stepped up to the plate she crouched down smiled "cook-san that naked boy with the long red hair had a tail when we arrived, I do believe that he is your beautiful merman" she finished talking. Still smiling as Sanji's face lost all colour his jaw dropped and he began to shudder as she stood up, he curled into a ball of blue misery. Robin feeling her mission a success made her way towards to shape shifting teen, who had been engaging in a staring contest with Luffy.

Just as she reached the two staring teen a white bird swooped between them breaking their concentration, Luffy yelled out in irritation he had just been about to win as far as he was concerned. Drawing the crew's attention the bird 'barked' out at them as it hovered in the air and Chopper began to translate.

"Egg stealer trash, What are you doing with my Hatchling?" Hedwig had only Harry's emotions to go off of and was feeling a bit irritated she only left him alone for half an hour and now this.

As the crew turned on Chopper he desperately denied saying anything he was only translating.

_**/*/**_

Harry felt himself calm drastically now that Hedwig was there and let Chaos's powers do their job of settling the rest, began to assess the situation. **One** he wasn't able to communicate with the local's, well he could try but he doubted it would work. **Two** they where nuts but mostly seemed well not harmless but like one of the good pirate crews that he had observed through the dimension window. **Three** if he was able to somehow communicate with them maybe they would take him away from here.

Salazar might be able to help on the communication front but his locket was in the cave and Harry wasn't too sure about his chances of going and getting it along with his whip. Hearing the beats of Hedwig's wings above his head Harry was reminded that she would be able to retrieve it with no problems. "Hay Hedwig could you go and get Salazar from the cave? I need his help" Harry was rather dumbfounded when she completely ignored him "Hedwig?" Harry tried to see what had her so enthralled unfortunately she was well above him and all he could see was her hovering form, her emotions were shock and surprise and not very helpful. It couldn't be that there where people she had seen a lot more people than he had so what was it.

Harry shifted his form to a snake to raise himself to her level to see what the hell she was looking at, the blond madman let out a squeak of shock. Looking down at the group Harry tried to figure out what she was seeing "$$ Hedwigss what isss it your starting to worry messs$$"" Harry hissed at her. Down below that little cloths wearing antlered animal exclaimed something in shock. Hedwig gave a burst of emotion and swooped down on the animal. "$$ Hedwig$$" Harry hissed in shock and followed her down his large body sliding between the pirate crew to circle around the blue nosed animal.

Hedwig landing on the long nosed one head and then began to interrogate the blue nosed one in a long stream of barks and shrieks hisses and feather rustling, the long nosed one had frozen in a comical flail of arms and legs when Hedwig's sharp talons had grasped his head firmly. Harry quickly included him inside the protective circle of his coils none of them but the sword wielder had any obvious weapons but he wasn't going to discount any of them as being dangerous well maybe the long nosed one he seemed pretty wimpy. The stretchy teen had glowing eyes as he ran around the circle Harry had made shouting and pointing at different points of Harry's body, Harry wasn't sure if he should be offended or flattered by his obvious excitement.

Harry's attention was split between the two animals and the pirate crew, while it was obvious that Hedwig was somehow able to communicate with the other one Harry was not able to understand one word that the talking animal was saying 'that's right the blue nosed clothes wearing animal was talking'. Harry was beginning to feel a bit left out up til now he was the only person able to understand her. Harry was knocked out of his darkening mood when the shoulder length orange haired female began yelling at Blue Nose, it was obvious that their patience was wearing out fast.

_**/*/**_

Nami wanted answers, were shape shifters common in the skies? Where was the Sky Island? Was the snake shifter hostile and did she need to hide behind Zoro? And most importantly was there any gold around here? These where the questions that she wanted answered right now.

"Chopper what is the bird saying?" She demanded.

Chopper took his eyes away from the white bird and giggled nervously "umm she says that she and her hatchling don't mean any harm" upon hearing this Usopp sagged and breathing more easily only to freeze again as Chopper continued. "She also says that she will peck out our eyes if we try to hurt her or her egg or hatchling" he finished giving out the owls warning uneasily.

"Hatchling?" Robin asked eyeing the large 36 foot long snake that was circling two of her crew members and had tried to kill Luffy earlier.

Chopper nodded his head "yeah umm the big snake is apparently her hatchling" Choppers knees where rattling as he noticed that said snake had him completely surrounded.

_**/*/**_

Hedwig seeing that she had lost her source of information left her perch and flew into their cave to retrieve Salazar, humans should deal with humans owls had it so much easier, 'oh why couldn't Harry have been born in the right body he would have been so much easier to look after if he had been born as a owl'.

Seeing Hedwig return with Salazar in her talons Harry shifted into his half form causing the Blond Madman to shudder and curl once again in a blue ball of misery. Ignoring him Harry offered Hedwig his arm only for her to return to Long Nose's head causing him to give a startled yelp.

Orange Hair said something as he lifted the locket but Harry ignored her to, "$$ Ssalazar wesss have a ssituation$$" Harry said as he held up the lockets portrait at the pirate crew.

"$$ So I see, have they said anything and are they hostile?$$" Salazar asked.

"$$ Iss don't think so, Iss tried to ssqueeze that jumping one with the sstraw hat to death and all he didss wass head butt me$$" Salazar raised his eyebrows at the admission, 'damn he really wished he wasn't a portrait but there in person. "$$ And theys sspeak another language Isss can't underssstand them at all but ssomehow Hedwigss can communicatesss with the blue nossed antlered one sso I guesss if we workss at it Iss could maybe arrange for a lift awayss from here and Isss won't have to fightss that whateverss up on the issland above$$".

Salazar listened to Harry's lisping explanation and hope of avoiding the danger above with concern, he had been thinking on this matter for some time, ever since Harry had mentioned that there was something up there that was making him uneasy. He did not think it was coincidence that they had landed so close to a ever growing threat because as it grew more dangerous the stronger Harry became. Harry was a little young to start his battles for clan dominance but without a clan leader or a mother to shelter him, his powers where rising to meet the threat. Harry thought that his mastery of his powers where going incredibly slow and compared to his wizarding education they were but for a Naga he was flying ahead, without the threat above it probably would have taken years to reach just this point and he would have been vulnerable to everything, a surprise attack would have killed him in an instant. Now his scales where as strong as an adolescent dragons and his speed was growing daily and his magic but unfortunately not so his mastery of it but his strength was rising fast, Salazar wasn't just any old magical portrait he was able to sense magic, to feel it. But being a portrait did make it very difficult to teach Harry how to control his new magics but for their continued survival he was going to have to teach him a bit more 'The Gods help them'.

"$$ Well Harry I guess it is time for you to learn your first piece of ritual blood magic$$" Salazar tried to sound more confident than he felt and judging from Harry's face he didn't succeed.

"Huh?"

Ok he would have to break it down.

Sometime latter with the Straw Hat pirates having stopped for lunch while Harry and Salazar talked curiosity keeping them close and Harry's fangs keeping them from interfering. Harry was able to piece together Salazar's rambling explanation.

"$$ Sso Iss sswopss blood$$" "$$ three drops$$" "$$ three dropsss withss ones of themss and gain theirss language and theyss will getss ones of my abilitiesss$$" Harry said as he broke it down.

"$$ Yes but you also have to be sitting with in the ritual circle, best use the sail and some ash from the fire. The ritual works best when the person suppling the language is well learned is able to picture and sound out the alphabet and all the other things one needs to know about a language$$" Salazar warned Harry.

Great so not only did he have to convince one of them to do this ritual but it had to be someone with book smarts, 'they were pirates what where the odds that one of them would have book learning or have ever been in a class'. Apparently quite good as it turned out.

After a game of Chinese whispers Harry to Hedwig to Chopper to the crew to Chopper to Hedwig to Harry and Harry to Salazar and a long and loud debate that ended with a sulking Luffy Usopp Sanji between the Straw Hat pirates and more than one head bearing lumps it was decided that the dark haired woman would enter the exchange.

_**/*/**/**/*/**_

Once all Robin's questions had been answered and she had picked what ability she wanted from the Snake Teen, she had seriously debated with herself as to whether to just pick learning his language. But once it was hinted that he couldn't exchange the ability to speak to snakes and there wasn't anyone else that spoke his birth language she had decided that immunity to most poisons would be a better option, she could still get him to teach her that latter, she had had enough of poisons to last her a life time. She really was the best option if things went wrong she wasn't afraid of death and her new crew where all so young and insane. Plus she would be able to control what she gave, her mind was a well oiled machine, she had questioned this part very carefully only what she wanted to give would be given. She had worded her questions differently making the query sound like she was concerned with memories or feeling being transfer and almost had Sanji declaring that he would do the transfer, he had been shot down by everyone, everyone had vetoed his right to enter the ritual.

Robin watched as the Snake Teen dragged a previously unseen sail cloth from just behind a lump of cloud as well as a brown skirt that he tied around his now human waist and try to spread the sail out as flat as he could, he was having a lot of trouble getting it to lay flat on the bumpy cloud. Wanting to speed the process up she offered the use of the Merry. Luffy thought that that was an excellent idea he was really eager to see some mysteries snake magic thing, much to Usopp's horror he was very against the whole deal and was constantly muttering about devil deals. The rest of the crew where almost as intrigued as Luffy, Sanji was wracked with worry that his sweet Robin chwan would be harmed and had been knocked out by Nami for causing a ruckus.

Once the sail had been stretched out and much communication between the Snake Teen and his hissing locket a charcoal circle with lines and symbols that she had never seen before was drawn upon it. It was finally time for the ritual, they both entered carefully into their designated spots cross legged knees touching her right hand in his left, it was time.

First their breathing had to be synchronised, eyes closed as they concentrated on the gifts they wanted to exchange her language his immunity to poisons, he waited to their breaths where as one and started to hiss the first line to the ritual.

"$$ Do you give willingly$$?"

"Yes" Robin had been coached as to what to say and do throughout the ritual so it didn't matter that she couldn't understand him she just had to answer honestly.

More questions from both of them followed the magic of the ritual had them in its grip now and they were no longer aware of anything outside the circle if they had they would have seen the circle glowing a soft red and the anxious eyes of their audience.

Court up in the ritual Harry and Robin where now reaching the finally the exchange, Robin lifted her left hand and Harry gently stabbed her middle finger with his nail. As blood welled up from the prick she concentrated on the very precise knowledge that she wanted to give, she carefully dropped three drops of blood into his open mouth. Harry began to softly glow compelled by the ritual Harry lifted his free hand for Robin to prick with a needle, borrowed from Chopper, guided by the ritual Harry was able to extract copy the magic that was part of his immunity to poisons and fed it into the blood welling on his finger. Carefully allowing only three drops to land in Robin's mouth he hissed the closing line of the ritual.

Robin and Harry where both softly glowing eyes shut as the ritual came to a close, the charcoal circle flashed white then disappeared Harry collapsed backwards culching his head it didn't hurt per say but it suddenly felt very full. Robin slumped forwards all her energy was gone and she had pins and needles sweeping up and down her body from the inside out, 'very uncomfortable'.

Luffy was hugging himself and jumping up and down exclaiming the coolness of his newest crew member, Chopper was hovering over Robin checking her temperature and heart rate. Usopp remained in his position of watching everything from behind the door not believing it was over, Zoro was watching both of them for any signs that they would become dangerous. It was Nami who demanded very loudly to know if it worked or not.

Harry realising that he wasn't going to get any peace answered lifted his head up a fraction.

"Yes I do believe it did now hush I'm getting a headache" Harry said dryly.

"Awesome! Now you can join my crew" Luffy yelled drawing everyone's eyes that had been on Harry to himself.

"Errr can I think about it later when my head isn't splitting?" Harry asked stunned who goes around asking total strangers to join pirate crews. Luffy apparently because the next thing he knew he Hedwig, Nessy egg and Salazar where stowing their few belonging on board and headed for the very place Harry had been trying to get away from. Sky Island.

* * *

It has been brought to my attention that having $$ before Parseltongue is annoying if there is a majority of you who agree with that I will change it but unless you say something it will stay as is


	7. Where old people are odd.

I have done some editing to chapter 1-4 and structural changes to chapter 2-4 the content hasn't changed so you won't have to go back and reread if you don't want to.

**Dialog taken from Episodes** 153 **This is the Sea of the Sky! The Knight of the Sky and Heaven's Gate**

 

Don't Own Harry Potter or One Piece

$$would you like fries with that$$= Parseltongue

'I left my sanity behind' = thoughts

 

*/*/*

Harry wasn't sure exactly how it had happened one second he had been staring incredulously at the straw hat wearing teen and then here he was trying to fit in his cloud cubby bed below deck and find a place for Hedwig's nest.

Trying to piece the sequence of events together just wasn't working, 'why did he say "yes". Well getting out of here had been his plan from the beginning but that wasn't his new crews plan, no to his horror he found that they were in fact headed straight for the island above and whatever danger was up there. Harry had quite innocently told them what little he knew about the world above and when they had excitedly shouted that that was exactly where they were headed, Harry had just about died of shock. And once he had tried to express his deep reservations for following through with said plan some of the crew had shown the appropriate response the rest chough chough Captain chough had light up like a lumos and became even more excited about going. Harry's shock had grown when the more safety conscious of the crew had just gone along with it, the straw hat wearing teen was the one in charge and the sane members actually listened to his orders, 'this world was weird'.

So Harry really couldn't figure out how he got here, on a ship sailing up towards their doom.

/*/

Nami was watching their new crew member was he walked agitatedly back and forth over the deck. 'How did his hair work?' It slipped and twirled around his agitated form never getting in his way, he never needed to push it from his face even as he turned against the wind. 'It really wasn't normal', she was so jealous even with her short hair she was constantly pushing it from her face to read the winds.

Griffin D. Sky he was even weirder than their other crew members or he was just weird enough to fit right in, she couldn't make up her mind. She quite rightly felt the most normal at of the crew, so what if she had a almost supernatural ability to read the winds and waters to navigate through the toughest sea's. When your captain was a rubber-man that ran head first into danger and the first mate was a three swords wielding sword manic that thought getting out of a trap by cutting off your own feet was a good idea and could get lost on a straight path, she was normal. Not to mention the rest of the crew, one was a woman obsessed chain smoking chef, who could kick back a canon ball. A sharp shooter that could with a slingshot out perform a riffle, who was also a obsessively bad liar. A doctor who was a talking shapeshifting size changing blue nosed reindeer who wore clothes and stood on two feet and last but not least Robin an assassin/archaeologist who a little while ago was trying to kill them and had Devil Fruit powers to make body parts whenever however she wanted. She wondered just what other secrets their new found crew member would reveal with time.

As she watched their new crew member pace she tried to not let his warnings about the world above get to her, getting to Sky Island was what they had fought and blead for. What old man Cricket had worked himself to the bone for and Sky had no idea just how strong Luffy and Zoro where. And as he really had no clue as to just what was so dangerous up there was she felt confident enough to say Luffy could protect them... probably... or at least get them out alive... maybe?

/*/

The newly named Griffin D. Sky stopped pacing and went towards the front of the ship to grip the rail tightly, 'he was not a coward! He was a Gryffindor, he was not a weak little kitten'. Chaos's magic was wrapped like a web around the shattered remains of Harry's psyche plugging the gaps and crevices, this unfortunately made the thought process of A to B a little bit off, so much in fact that it looked more like A to K to R to G and finally to B. So Harry's choice of excepting the offer to stay with the Straw-Hats really couldn't in any way be linked to the saying "In his right mind". But artificial Occlumency shields and the powers of a Primal Force could fake it until he could make it.

One of the largest pieces of Harry James Potter was curiosity this had unfortunately been one of the most heavily damaged pieces of his psyche and not just by his experiences beyond the Veil. Throughout his whole life one of the core aspects of Harry James Potter had been systematically attacked, first by the Dursleys- "Don't ask questions", his primary school believing the lies they were told about him and finally the whole magical world tying to place him in the tightly confining box of The-Boy-Who-Lived. As well as Dumbledore's belief that Harry deserved a happy childhood away from dangerous knowledge that could lead him down the path that the last damaged but powerful orphan had gone down. The next core aspect of Harry Potter was his empathy this expressed itself as a Saving-People-Thing which unfortunately was encouraged to the extreme by the magical world, to the horror of a certain potions master. These two core aspects where then linked to his deepest most powerful wish- for family for acceptance. His damaged curiosity had him staring ahead with Luffy and the rest of the crew, his wish for family had had him excepting the offer of Nakama from Luffy and his people saving thing wouldn't let him walk away from any threats to said new crew mates.

As they surged forwards over the cloudy sea Harry contemplated his new name Griffin D. Sky as this was the first time he had been able to introduce himself since he had picked it. In one of Salazar's many lessons on Naga's he had covered traditions and where they had come from.

"$$A Naga's name, their true birth name is powerful and in the right or wrong hands can spell pain death or enslavement or healing protection and marriage. So the name of a Naga will go through many changes as we age because as the old name is out grown the new name will opens paths for new powers and creates shield from those who want to exploit us. A sad fact for Naga's is if someone with greater power gather's enough of our name they can enslave or influence us. So for protection Naga's gather many names as we grow, the true birth name, clan name, name that the family identify us as and when we finally leave the nest we for the first time chose our public name. This as the naga matures change again many times$$" Salazar had been deadly serious when he continued on to a more in-depth explanation of the many dangers of letting anyone know his past names.

Harry had mulled the lessons over and over again in his head picking apart the most important information and trying to internalise it.

There was power to be gathered in the changing of a name, letting the old fall back and the new offer more opportunity for growth apparently as an assumed name stopped fitting it could hamper the growth of a Naga so it was let go to become a shield for the birth name. The Birth name became the core so they didn't lose their way, the child name a reminder of family and love, the clan name told about the root's of power within your blood. The name you chose for yourself as you left childhood behind was a promise for the future and a reminder of what you had left. The name you chose for when you reached maturity was a name of power, an impression that you told the world about yourself, when you chose a permanent home you would change your name to include it and as new members of the family were added your name would change again. Nick names and Titles could also if enough familiarity and acknowledgment gain power for and against Naga's so Harry had to think long and hard just how he would show himself to this new world.

The name you give yourself when you left the nest was one of the most important and as for Harry he was choosing a name for the first time as a Naga without the gathering of many little names to shield himself within a Naga Nest. The Name you first showed the outside world was to say where you came from and where you where now, Harry also had the added burden of being male, male Naga's were expected to chose gender neutral names to help protect themselves from poachers.

Harry had thought long and hard and had tossed around giving himself the family name Black because he was here because of Sirius but had quickly dropped it, it didn't cover nearly enough of his past and Sirius had hated being a Black. He had thought of changing his name to Clay as a play on Potter but had dropped that too, he really had only a small connection tying him to the Potters now and he had eventually realised that his dysfunctional and often aggravating family could all linked to the name Gryffindor.

His parents, Godfather, honorary godfather and best friends had all been Gryffindors. So choosing the name Griffin had been easy once he had realised this, Salazar had warned him away from using Gryffindor as his name, as it would be to powerful, too much of an emotional link to his past. Choosing the name Sky had been easier, he had always felt at home up in the air and this was his opportunity to be free, sky's the limit was his new motto. It was his new Captain that gave him his new middle initial, even if it didn't work out Monkey D. Luffy wanted him! Harry! The shapeshifting snake person who tried to kill him, in his crew... in his family. Of cause it was just Harry's luck to choose a piece of his new name with such heavy and mysterious ties to it like the D,'s of this world had.

His new crew mates has peppered him with questions as soon as he said yes to joining, many which went unanswered, the noticeable exception to this was the madman who he now knew had tried to hit on him. He was avoiding even looking at Harry and whenever he did catch sight of him his pallor would pale into a off white green, Harry who would like to forget 'The Incident' had ever happened. Was hit with a fresh wave of annoyance every time he saw the cooks distaste, Sanji was in his bad books and it would be awhile before he left.

Roronoa Zoro the stoic Swordsman was a bit of a mystery to Harry, he was the one he had said the least to his joining the crew, almost as if he had expected it from the start. Usopp the long nosed sniper had been the one to shower him with the most questions one after the other, never giving him a chance to answer, "what was he?" "Where had he come from?" "Was he dangerous?" "What was with his bird?" "How did he reach the sky?" "Where was his people?" "Did he have people" "Did he eat a Devil Fruit?" "Why did he look like a girl?" This last one had Harry shifting form into his full snake, to open his mouth as wide as it could go and show Usopp the annoying just how dangerous he could be, as Usopp's head could quite easily fit with plenty of room to spare inside his mouth.

Luffy had exclaimed "how cool" and pushed the stuttering shuddering weak kneed Usopp out of the way and stuck his own head inside Harry's mouth, Harry not wanting to taste Luffy's strange not quite human taste again quickly changed back to human. Pulling up his skirt he had walked around the giggling teen and proceeded to stow away his gear.

Hedwig who had been watching the crew with misgiving ever since they had excepted Harry into their midst had through the talking reindeer, Harry had eventually found out his name Tony Tony Chopper and shock the ship's doctor, been giving each of the crew the shovel talk. Harry had once he realised what she was doing had a bit of a mixed reaction embarrassment and affection had battled until embarrassment won and he had had to resort to "Bird what bird? That owl I don't see any owl" much to the amusement of the adult crew members, Nico Robin, Zoro and Nami.

/*/

Just then Sky heard Luffy yell.

"Yosh to the gate with the big waterfall. We GO.

Ripped away from his mental musings Sky decided to help give directions to the place he had avoided like the Plague.

"Its left"

"No its right"

"No its left"

"Let's call the Knight" Luffy exclaimed.

Chopper and Usopp jumped on him. Knight what knight? Sky shook his head, letting it go if it was important it would come up again. Deciding to stop the argument he yelled.

"Its Left" and pointing Nami in the right direction.

Nami had apparently already worked this out for herself and was completely ignoring her loud squabbling crew mates as she had attached to her wrist a... working compass, that was pointing to the island. How did that work? It seemed that he had a lot to learn about this world.

As the clouds parted before them a giant waterfall could be seen lifting up from the cloudy sea but was really unusual was the building. The building was made out of the solid cloud but it was manmade, like with actual bricks and pillars and a roof with gutters and the whole thing was encased within a large gordy gold star. There was a big sign bearing the name HEAVENS GATE written in red to welcome them. As it was a passage way for ships they could sail right through.

The crew where letting out exclamations of wonder and surprise but Sky just sighed, it was tacky and it reminded him for some strange reason of the gold statue in the foyer of the magical ministry. Something about this place screamed government and Sky equalled Government and bad feelings as bad news.

Usopp's loud yell broke through the chatter that the rest had fallen into.

"Look! Over there! There's someone coming out!" Usopp was pointing to an open door where there was a little old woman in a pink dress was taking photos of them as they sail up. A little old woman with wings on her back.

'Yes!' Harry cheered internally he had picked the right world. Lots of weird to go around here.

It was Chopper who brought up the obvious "Look. she has wings on her back."

Luffy started going off about angels. Harry really had to wonder about his new captain. As if an angel would be that old and wrinkly.

After an awkward silence that Nami tried to fix "ummm" was all she could get out before.

"I am Amazon. The Heaven's Gate Inspector. Sightseeing? or perhaps war?" She rasped out.

Nami tried to answer "errr I I guess it's kind of like sightseeing..."

Luffy losing patience butted in. "We wanna go to Sky Islands! They're past this gate aren't they?"

Zoro had other concerns "What did you mean by war?"

As they waited for their questions to be answered they were a bit surprised by what they got.

"It doesn't matter anyway. If you are going to the upper area, pay the one billion Extol per person. That is the Law." She rasped out, expressionlessly.

"Oone Billion" Usopp stuttered.

Harry didn't have a dime to his new name so he really couldn't say anything. As well as the fact he had no clue what a Extol looked like. He decided to stay out of money talk to keep the fact he was dirt poor from being brought up.

Harry was brought back to the present and away from his money problems when Nami yell out that they didn't have that kind of cash. They turned to lessen to the reply.

"You can pass"

There was a collective case of mental 'WHAT?'

"Are you serious" Usopp questioned.

"Or you don't have to pass" Harry felt his hands start to clench this was starting to get on his nerves.

"I am neither the gatekeeper or the guard. I am simply here to ask your intentions."

Luffy yelled out "Right lets go to sky island."

"We got no money but we can go through, old lady?" Usopp asked wanting to clarify.

The old lady asked that there was eight of us. And Luffy agreed and then asked.

"How do we get to sky island anyway?"

Just then the whole ship shuddered and there was two loud thumps and giant claws grabbed the broken wings on the sides.

"What the.."

"We've been grabbed"

"Some things Here.."

Some screaming

Then they whooshed forwards towards the waterfall.

It was Chopper who identified what had grabbed them a Giant Lobster. A giant Lobster was carrying them up the giant spiralling waterfall. Harry was had a mad grin on his face this was even better than the ride to his Gringotts volt. And he had to stop doing that he had to banish the name Harry James Potter to the depth of his soul keep it hidden and safe. He was Griffin D. Sky and that was how it was going to be until he reached maturity.

Sky let this resolve fill his whole body and just as the ship broke through the haze surrounding the top of the waterfall and they came into the light of the sun he fully embraced the name Griffin D. Sky.

And as he did so one of the wounds in his mind started to healed.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. This will hopefully be the last chapter with such a large info dump in it. The story will be moving with greater speed from here on out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will just remind you all I am dyslexic so something obvious to you even if you are another dyslexic person may seem like a really obvious error straight away but sometimes I just can't see the mistake so if you could point any really annoying ones out that would be greatly appreciated
> 
> Thank you every one who has stuck with me and thank you for the positive reviews they are greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Christmas Time in the HP Universe**

Sirius stumbled his way dawn to the kitchen absentmindedly clutching an empty bottle, hitting and bumping into everything and anything in his path to more alcohol. Trying to hurry wasn't helping, he wanted to be safely back in his room before Dobby realised he had emerged. The elf had taken to keeping him alive and relatively well despite his many and varied arguments with a ferocious will, teaming up to everyone's surprise with Kreacher but no argument had swayed the little house elf in protecting his Great Harry Potters Sir's doggyfather.

As Sirius had blearily past the lounge, he caught out the corner of his eye a flash of warm red, pausing in his drunken lurch he peered into the room. There laying down next to a three foot high pine tree was Fawkes. The phoenix was looking at him, just as Sirius was about to ignore the firebird and go back to pursuit of more Firewhisky Fawkes let out an almost mocking trill stocking to life his very smothered Marauders spirit 'no flaming turkey was going to mock him'. Never one to resist a challenge, Sirius shuffled into the room looking everywhere but the little tree, he had forbidden the mere mention of Christmas let alone any decorations or holiday cheer. So the little pine tree with bits of tinsel and scraps of colourful wrapping on it was a blow to his already fragile heart.

He came to a sway in front Fawkes and just stared at him, Fawkes only put up with his self misery for a few moments before he let out a few trill filled with his power. Soothing and healing Sirius from his destructive path of trying to drink the holiday away. Sirius was most put out, he had spent a lot of time and effort trying to keep his drunken haze from busybody house elves, goody two shoes werewolves and freckled redheads and to lose it to a stickybeak buzzard was just offensive.

Glaring at Fawkes wasn't getting him anywhere, the bird just looked smugger the harder he glared and reluctantly his gaze shifted towards the tree. It was three foot tall perfectly shaped pine tree resting in... a muggle plastic pot? "Did you rob a muggle nursery?" He crocked at the thieving phoenix.

Fare from repentant Fawkes let out a mischievous happy trill, as if laughing at his incredulity, Sirius just stared at him in shock, Fawkes was obviously entiarly unrepentant in his theft. He once again turned to the tree and its haphazard decorations; the phoenix had tried his best to decorate it and had made the small tree very colourful with collected scrapes of wrapping paper, small ribbons and bits of tinsel that where draped with care all over the tree. The thoughtfulness and the effort that the Firebird had gone to bring him a bit of Christmas was staggering and he didn't have the heart to deign Fawkes well wishes "thank you" Sirius whispered feeling choked up and tears once more gathering at his eyes and he was able to except for the first time since the Holiday started someone else's well wishes.

Fawkes let out a low but happy croon that filled Sirius with warmth, and pointed his head to a pile of scrap paper and a large red ribbon lying next to the tree. "Did you get me a present as well?" Sirius asked in surprise. The tree was more than enough and with a hesitant hand reached towards the pile and brushed off the ribbon he saw his Christmas present. There curled up in a small ball was a black kitten. Gently afraid to hurt it, he stroked one finger down its back waking it up, up popped its head and Sirius saw that the kitten wasn't solid black its left ear was white breaking up the solid black of the body. As the kitten stretched out its body Sirius noted with some worry it was a pure Kneazle kitten and shot Fawkes an incredulous glance "I really hope you got the mothers permission to take one of her kitten? Or we both will be in real trouble," Sirius demanded.

Fawkes gave Sirius and offended glare that said 'just how long do you think I've been alive theres no way I want to get on the bad side of a mother Kneazle' Sirius was able to breathe again and went back to admiring the kitten. Sirius's breathe was once again stolen as the Kneazle kitten lifted its head and Sirius saw its eyes, they where a pure deep emerald green, staring at him with a solemn assessing gaze and he was swept back to Harry's assessing gaze in the Shrieking Shack. Should he be trusted or not and once again he hoped desperately that he didn't disappoint and knowing that he fell well short of his potential. Sirius gulped as the Kitten seemed to reach a verdict and released Sirius from its penetrating assessment and let out a rumbling purr that shook its tiny body, Sirius had been excepted. Tears of happiness falling from his eyes as he gently lifted the kitten to cuddle against his chest Sirius whispered a broken "thank you" once again to Fawkes, and started thinking what on earth he was going to name his new pet, it needed to be good and also mess with people's heads at the same time. Sirius ambled back to the kitchen, all thoughts of alcohol long gone, he need food for himself and Blacky? Ears? Emeralds? Sirius Jr? Padds Jr? Harry Jr? Bimbi Jr? was it a girl or a boy, dang James was so much better at naming things than he was, he need Moony to bounce ideas off of.

"Dobby" he called loudly and with a pop the hyperactive house elf appeared "what does Sir Harry Potters doggy want? No more evil drinks for you! No no's no's," Dobby squeaked at Sirius shaking a finger with each no's.

"No no you blasted elf, I want breakfast for myself and this kitten" he said holding out the still rumbling kitten, Dobby's eyes widened and he let out a happy squeak snapped his fingers and food covered the kitchen table. Sirius was surrounded with thieves, he recognised the dishes now decorating his table they were from the Hogwarts kitchens but as they looked really good and he couldn't remember that last time he had eaten. He swept aside his very small conscience and dug in and so did Rumble? To his own plate of shredded fish. "Dobby can you go and get Moony I need his help with something important" Sirius asked distractedly trying to come up with a good name "oh and Fawkes is around somewhere he probably wants some food to" he added.

The next thing he knew Remus was hog tied on the floor of the kitchen still in his pajamas and Fawkes was resting on the back of a chair with a plate of fruit before him. Looking down at Remus he waved a hand at the kitten holding his fork with a piece of egg still attached "what do you think of the name Jinx for him?" He asked inquiring.

Remus sighed looked at the Kneazle kitten and said "that's a good name for a pure breed but you should check with it first they can be very destructive if angered and could I be untied? Those pancakes smell good" he asked plaintively, happy to see so much life in Sirius he wasn't going to mention the indignity of the way he was brought to breakfast. Sirius nodded his head to Dobby to untie Remus and they both had a wonderful breakfast while coming up with more and more names, eventual bringing in more people for verity, each person bringing presents, food and lots of laughs and many outlandish names were suggested.

Latter it was said to be one of the best Christmas's and they vowed to never listen to Sirius's arguments again and every Christmas since was spent as a family and each year Fawkes brought something to add to the tree, the same one that Fawkes had stolen for Sirius that first Christmas. Loki lived to be a very very old cat and fathering many new generations and bringing much joy and laughter and swearing to Sirius's life.

* * *

Happy Christmas to all who celebrate

I wrote this at Easter and had expected the time line to be much further along in the OP universe hanging head in shame "Sorry"

Lets chalk it up to a time lag between the two universes HP's moving faster than OP. This is the last I'll write of the HP universe the rest of this Fic will be centred on OP.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not abandoned I'm just having a little trouble with the next chapter but I will get it... eventually.


End file.
